Disappearance
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, let Wolfram marry another noble. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy and obsessed with no intent to let up unless he is found.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine..never will be mine...sadly. -tear-

Alright! First KKM FF! Not my first FF but eh...it's been awhile since I last saw the series. I recently read several KKM FF that inspired me to write one of my own. You may point out my obvious errors but do remember there is a fine line between helpful and constructive criticism and being mean. I find the first one a big helpful hint and a good sign that my stories are that special that the readers want to help with pointing out my faults. Any horrible errors, or minor, pointed out, hopefully, I will get around to fixing or at least prevent it from being done in future chapters. Flames? Eh...I'm laid back, I'll ignore. Might be a lil mad but not much I can do. Anyways, this is a Yuuram story, please enjoy.

**Summary**: Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note**: This takes place when Yuuri is 20...? There by making Greta...15?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: To Disappear<p>

Wolfram was never considered a patient person. Even he himself acknowledged that his fuse ran a little on the short end. So not only was he completely amazed but everyone else was just as shocked that he continued the cat and mouse game with Yuri for as long as he had. It was like a small game of tug-of-war. Neither willing to give in and just when one side slightly loosened their grip the opponent took advantage only to raise the guard back up. It was long, tedious and down right frustrating.

Especially on the blonde mazoku soldier's part.

Gwendel's temper regarding the situation grew with each passing day to the point that even Conrad's soothing attempts were wearing off. The earth user just couldn't bear to see his baby brother being strung along to their king's pace. Even though Yuri was all too oblivious to it all. His questionable gestures that often rose a string of hope from the blonde only to crush it moments later. It was getting on everyone's last nerves however the young king paid no heed. Only going along merrily with his own pace.

But even Wolfram knew the charade had to end…

"Yuri, we need to go our separate ways. Yuri we need to go our separate ways." Wolfram mumbled to himself, practicing how to phrase one of the most devastating sentences he'd never thought he'd say. At least not to Yuri. The blonde paced the front door of the room he shared with the king. Mumbling each line quieter and quieter until nothing came from his opened mouth. He gripped his hair in frustration, painfully pulling out several strands while biting his lower lip. In all his years of life he never thought he'd have to say this.

"Oh, Wolf!" A pat on the mazoku's back snapped him back to reality. Quickly emerald eyes ventured to the source of his problems and the pain he thought was intense before grew ten times worse.

"Y-Yuri…" Wolfram swallowed nervously, feeling himself break out in a nervous sweat. He was unable to meet the other's gaze, casting to the side and watching the opposite wall with sudden vivid interest. The young king knew something was off with his friend, his smile dropping and his brows narrowing with concern.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked. Looking at his friend's quaking form with even more worry than before. Wolfram really wanted to bolt away then and there. Unable to explain that it was over between them. Even though he knew Yuri would have no difficulties accepting the ending of their engagement, for Wolfram it would nearly kill him.

"I'm fine." The blonde hesitantly stated. "Yuri…we um…" A sort of crease made it's way onto the full blooded mazoku's forehead. His brows dipped, eyes frantically looking elsewhere besides the demon king, looking for anything to give him the courage he desperately needed.

"Wolf, what is it?" Yuri softly asked. An underlying tone of worry now more prominent towards his friend.

"I'm ending the engagement!" Wolfram suddenly shouted, his eyes clenched and shoulders hunched. Yuri was taken aback for a moment. Filtering what he had heard before the idea wrapped it's claws around his brain. A form of relief made it's way through the double black's body but a lingering question remained as to how he was suddenly granted this new found freedom.

"Why?"

Wolfram refused to look him in the eye. "Our engagement is nothing but a joke to you anyways and my uncle has set me up with another noble."

"O-Oh?" For some reason, the thought of Wolfram being with anyone else was unsettling. He had grown much too used to his friend's constant company-whether it was welcomed or not. And looking at Wolfram who was always to strong and proud, seeing him so vulnerable and afraid clutched at his heart. "I'm happy for you." But there was nothing much he could do for his friend.

Wolfram mustered a smile. Looking ready to cry while doing so. "Thank you." His voice was as shaky as before. The blonde bowed, showing his respect for the king before turning to the door. "I'll be gone in a week, you won't have to worry anymore." Wolfram turned away, unable to linger near the man he loved so much. The brutal fact that now Yuri was free while he was bound to another hurt him. The mere idea of the double black monarch running to the arms of another and having beautiful children while Wolfram would be nothing more than a noble prize for another cast a shadow of depression in the corners of his mind. And Yuri, who he loved so much, had just let him walk away.

He had always known it would be painful; he had already accepted the fact that the feelings he held for the young monarch would never be reciprocated and was willing to slowly vanish into the background. Wolfram understood he played his part in helping Yuuri grow, helping him by his side for the vast number of years. Watching, always watching, waiting with nothing to really wait for. He'd waited long enough. Wiping away the lingering traces of sorrow, Wolfram set to packing. After all he had just broken his engagement and set Yuuri as a free man. If another, one such as himself, were to continue taking residence in the monarch's chambers it would be more of a hassle for everyone in the long run.

Emerald eyes paused in their listless gaze, turning to the midday sky ahead. Wondrous blue with white fluffy clouds whisking away overhead. Bright and warm like a make believe fairy tale he'd read to Greta numerous times before. _Greta…_ He had forgotten about her and how much this would probably effect her. The young princess was too young to understand what was happening but not too naive to understand that she would be losing one of her fathers. He grabbed at his bangs, fisting his hair tightly while biting the inside of his cheek. He'd be leaving his little girl behind. She'd grow up, eventually forget about Wolfram when Yuuri took another. Greta would grow into a wonderful woman who was just as kind and sensible just as her adoptive father. But in the end, again, she would probably never recall having a second blonde father. And if she did, she would probably resent him.

Wolfram couldn't continue packing, not with his mind as frazzled as it was. Instead, the soldier walked towards the window, pressing a hand on the glass delicately. He wanted to leave. No, he wanted more than that. He wanted to disappear. He wanted all to forget about his one-sided romance with the Maoh, the complete and utter infatuation he believed would one day be reciprocated, the silly and petty arguments, the fact that he was even there. Wolfram just wanted to disappear. To fade into the background where no one watched what he did, where no one judged his course of action, where he could prove to be useful. Yet it was the fate of a noble to always be in the lime light, to be in the petty gossip and false rumors. Nothing could change that. Not even the young Maoh himself. _It's no use whining about it._ He thought sullenly. His gaze redirected towards the half packed suitcase. Wolfram forced himself to complete the task at hand-to take all of his memories and toss it into a box that would travel to different locations within such a short span of time. The pink night gown, his hair brush, his other personal items, letters and jewelry, all that had belonged in a separate room once upon a time were now packed. He was simply changing rooms for the time being but at the end of the week he would be leaving the castle behind. _One more week…_ His eyes narrowed, clicking the final case shut.

Wolfram honestly didn't know if he could survive.

* * *

><p>When Yuuri returned to his bed he cleaned and changed like usual, not really understanding what was missing in the picture of his routinely evening. Grabbing his toothbrush and cleaning his teeth in the mirror, the monarch pondered over what exactly was lacking in such a quiet evening. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. Spitting out the foam and rinsing, Yuuri still kept thinking that something was off. Even climbing into bed after inspecting his now desolate closet, he couldn't find what was wrong with his room. It wasn't until he laid on the bed and bid Wolfram goodnight that Yuuri finally caught on to what exactly was missing. He shot up from bed to inspect that his ex-fiancée had taken all of his things and left.<p>

The room was spacious, looking much more like a room of his than a shared one. There was no random book piled onto the chair or dresser, no sword or other pointing weapons placed at random hiding places. It looked empty, newer even. _But Wolf isn't suppose to be leaving until the end of the week._ Yuuri tilted his head while continuing his inspection. It felt odd to think that this would be what it was like when his friend left. Odd and a bit unnerving seeing as he had come to rely on Wolfram on certain cold nights for warmth or an anchor when he awoke from terrible nightmares. _You're a grown adult Shibuya!_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking such pitiful thoughts. He didn't need Wolfram. Before he would have jumped at the mere prospect of the blonde leaving, but now he couldn't help but feel as if a dark void had suddenly encompassed his being. The same feeling when Conrad betrayed them, when Sara had been the bad guy all along. Yuuri felt genuinely hurt, as if Wolfram had betrayed him by following through with his wish and breaking off the engagement. Hurt and a bit of anger towards the blonde mazoku.

Falling backwards, letting his head land on the mountain of pillows now reserved for himself solely, Yuuri attempted to sort through the variety of feelings he felt about the situation. It, in the end, just let to a frustrating circle. A frustrating circle based on frustrating, complex emotions. He just wanted it to disappear; to disappear so he could have some peace of mind. He never wanted to feel this confused with himself ever again, to never feel as angry as he was about something he didn't quite grasp. In the end all of his thoughts just kept rebounding back to Wolfram. Wolfram was leaving him-them-in the matter of a few days. The blonde would be leaving behind the castle, Shin Makoku, his family, their daughter-_Greta!_ Yuuri groaned. He had forgotten about his precious daughter. She would be devastated about Wolfram's absence. Again, the unreasonable feeling of betrayal coursed through his veins. Wolfram was willing to give up Greta, leave the poor child who had already been abandoned once.

"Stop it Yuuri." Yuuri groaned to himself. His eyes trained onto the canopy overhead. Wolfram was leaving. He would be gone for good and out of his hair in the matter of a few days. It was just as he pictured since the first week of his engagement to the mazoku. But yet it didn't have the same feel as did have in his dreams.

The monarch groaned, resting his arm over his eyes. He just wanted this mess to disappear and never return again.

Little did he know just a few turns away the very source of his frustration was wishing the same thing and planning to ensure he'd never have to see the king ever again.

Yuuri's wish was never to be granted for on the fated departed day, Wolfram and his men rose early and left before anyone else could give their goodbye. Wolfram left before dawn, left his home without so much as a backward glance. He left swiftly and quietly, devastating everyone in Blood Pledge Castle. Even worse, he devastated Yuuri in a way that both never thought to be considered possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Are these still necessary?

Okay! Second chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed, your reviews were all very nice. XD Thank you very, very much! Sorry I didn't get around to responding to them all. I swore to myself I would and then ended up playing Gears of War 2...whoops. Anyways, I will try to get around to responding to them. And as promised the next chapter is here. But anyways, I hold all right to re-edit this chapter. I was in a rush to get it posted so feel free to point out any obvious or subtle mistakes or anything that should have been added or omitted. Criticism is rather welcomed. Flames...eh...not so much.

**Summary**: Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note**:I twisted some things around such as the 10 nobles. The von Quinn family is a family I made up but they are loose relatives of the von Christ family. They are so far down the von Christ family that they changed their names and own a very small piece of territory that is still technically in von Christ land. This technically makes Gunter and Wolfram long lost cousins or something like that...I don't think Gunter would like that very much, lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: And Never To Return?<p>

Six months had passed since that sorrowful morning. Wolfram had never returned, never wrote a single letter back to explain his quiet leave. No one had heard from him nor really talked about him anymore. Greta, as expected, was in tears when she couldn't find her blonde father anywhere. To this day, the young princess still continued to look as if Wolfram was playing hide and seek with her. It always pained Yuuri to see his daughter give up after some hours of searching and to return empty handed. Gwendel had not been pleased by his brother's departure. Conrad either. Both had sent letters to their uncle in hopes Wolfram would reply. If the blonde did get the letters, he never responded. And Yuuri? Yuuri had been true to his word in seeking out a beautiful woman. One who was prettier than Wolfram, sweeter and kinder than Wolfram, stronger than Wolfram ever was. However one by one did they disappoint. None could match up to Wolfram, none could ever compare to Wolfram. Even though Yuuri was free to do as he pleased, all he could think about was the confusing and frustrated feelings he held towards the blonde. The feeling as if Wolfram had betrayed him in a way no other could.

Yuuri sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, dropping his quill down onto the documents with little care. He cradled his forehead in his hand with thoughts rushing in one ear and out the other. It had taken weeks to understand Wolfram's intentions: he was never coming back.

"Ah, Shibuya," a familiar voice of a long time friend. Yuuri glanced up sourly towards the sage. Murata strutted forward and plopped himself down in the seat without a care. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"You know perfectly well how I've been." He miserably stated, returning to his forgotten paperwork.

"Lighten up Shibuya!" Murata cheerfully said with his plastered grin Yuuri had fallen for time and time before. The monarch cast a quick glance before shaking his head.

"I have paperwork to do, you know that." He sighed once more.

"You know, if you're that upset about von Bielefeld's departure why not just track him down?" The sage pushed his glasses upwards. "By the way, you never did tell me who he married." The quill in the Maoh's hand trembled ever so slightly.

"That's because I don't know." Yuuri muttered. Murata raised a brow in question.

"He never told you?" Yuuri nodded. "Does anyone else know who he married?" Yuuri shook his head.

"Only Wolf's uncle does but he refuses to answer. He keeps responding with "What does the Maoh need with my humble nephew?" or something like that." He quoted using air quotes on Waltorana's response.

"He does have a point though. You okayed the annulment so to seek out your ex without reason would be odd." The sage frowned while sinking into the cushioned chair.

"Wolf is my friend, I don't need a reason!" Yuuri snapped. His quill broke under the stress his hand had gripped. The young king looked at it in shock, gently setting the quill down as if he had broken his favorite toy.

"Shibuya," Murata's playful voice had tensed. It was the same voice the sage used when describing something bleak or painful or discussing strategies with Gunter and Gwendel. "You are the Maoh. To seek out a friend on a whim who happened to be your ex-fiancée, who you willingly gave up, what will everyone think? Better yet, what will von Bielefeld think?" Yuuri looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed and faintly Murata could see the pupils becoming slits.

"If I had known Wolfram would have just disappeared from existence then I wouldn't have okayed the annulment!" He growled. "Everyone is worried about him! Greta still looks for him as if he's just playing a game with her! A _fifteen year old girl_ is looking for her father that abandoned her! Gwendel nor Conrad can get through to him! He selfishly acts on his own without even _thinking_ of how other people are going to be hurt." Murata's glasses held a shine from the light outside. His posture was rigid and straight as he looked to the Maoh before him. Unstable with confusion leaking from the pores was all Yuuri presented. That and a lot of built up anger.

"I believe he was thinking of someone." Yuuri calmed down a bit at the Sage's tone. "You." The Maoh blinked. "You wanted to end the engagement and to happily live your life. Von Bielefeld gave you your wish and disappeared so you could have all that you want." Yuuri's head bowed as his shoulder's slumped.

"I know," his voice cracked and wavered. For once Murata pitied his friend. He stood up and walked over to the monarch, setting a heavy hand on the king's shoulders.

"Then start a search for him. He couldn't have gotten too far."

"I sent Yozak five months ago to find Wolfram." Yuuri shook his head, crying softly into his hands. "There's been no word since."

* * *

><p>Wolfram sat on the ledge of the window. His feet draped over the cold brick as his eyes read the letter over and over again. It was one of the few from Greta, begging him to come home. His uncle had been kind enough to at least give him his daughter's letter personally rather than using a messenger. It was one of the last ones she sent him. Her letters smeared and the paper crinkled from dried tear stains that were not his. It only begged that she at least tell him to write back, to explain that he was at the very least happy and safe. Yet he couldn't do that for fear that maybe on of his brothers would find him and request him to return to Blood Pledge Castle once more. Or that Yuuri would ask and Wolfram didn't have quite the strength to say no. Even in the span of six months, he was still head over heels for the Maoh.<p>

He leaned his head onto the cool brick, blinking back his vast tears. Wolfram hoped Greta would soon move on when she realizes he will never write back. He couldn't. Blank emerald eyes looked on to the garden before him. A variety of flowers all curled up amongst one another. Each as beautiful as the next, standing proudly against the gray bricks and green grass surrounding. It was his treasure given to him when he married. A beautiful garden where he could sketch, train or read to his delight. It stood right in front of his window, easy access to his hiding spot to get away from teary nights. Even though he was married, his spouse never forced him to do anything Wolfram did not want to do. They were married but they acted nothing like a married couple. They had separate rooms, rarely ate together or even went to public together. There had been no announcement, only gathering the official documents needed and since Wolfram's spouse was of a lower noble class the council did not need to step in. He successfully covered up his tracks.

"Hey Wolf," _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear_. He amusingly thought. Wolfram looked over his shoulder at his husband. Short curly red hair and narrowed green eyes with freckles littered across the bridge of his nose. Fredrick von Quinn was tall with broad shoulders and evenly toned yet he was not Wolfram's type. Fredrick reminded him of Yozak in a sense, minus the cross dressing. Funny, dependable with several other quirks to him yet all Wolfram could conjure up was a friendly feeling towards his husband. This must have been how Yuuri felt. To try but fail and be afraid to hurt the other so you try harder. It sickened him to think that this was the way he made Yuuri feel day after day. Weary, guilty, angry for not being able to love the other even though they've done everything to earn the love. Worst of all you wanted to keep trying in hopes that one day the feeling would gradually appear. "Want to go to the town today? I hear they're having a festival!" Fredrick cheerfully sang. Wolfram smiled tenderly, brushing back a lock of blonde hair before shaking his head.

"Maybe another day." He said and returned to looking at his daughter's shaky handwriting once more. Another day, another day…he'd been saying another day since the first day he was married to Fredrick.

* * *

><p>Yozak was honestly frustrated. He was currently sitting at a bar downing a tankard after another long day of searching with no results. He was tired. Probably just as tired as everyone in the castle yet most likely more frustrated than all put together. The orange haired, cross-dressing spy prided himself on being able to obtain any information no matter how small or insignificant. Yet five months ago Yuuri sent the spy on an official hunt for the blonde soldier. Five months later, Yozak was ready to call it quits. <em>The world is round for Pete's sake!<em> He grabbed another drink with futile hopes it would calm his rising nerves. _There has to be someone who knows where the little brat went_! He'd searched high and low, traveling as far as to human lands to find Wolfram. But he was unsuccessful. It was as if the blonde learned to disappear at a whim. Waltorana had refused to give any sort of hint and the spy had even going so far as to stalk his men and travel with them into the Bielefeld lands. By the end of the week Yozak was safely able to cross off Waltorana's house as Wolfram's hiding spot.

He heaved a groan, setting his tired head down and cursing all who had gotten him in this stressful situation. In his head he made a list of who to cross out and who to add into the queue to visit next. He'd crossed out any of the ten higher nobles. If Wolfram ever married one of their children it would have been high news and the wedding would have had to have been grand. That left the lesser nobles and commoners.

Commoners had immediately been crossed off his list too. Waltorana would never allow his precious nephew to marry someone who did not have some decent wealth and background to them. So all that was left was the lesser nobles. The many, many lesser nobles that littered all of Shin Makoku. Yozak lightly bashed his head against the wooden bar table. It would take, at minimum, a year to search through their estates briefly. It would take, at maximum, two to search through each house thoroughly. He honestly wasn't too keen on the idea of being away from his Majesty for so long but an order was an order. And Yuuri, being the depressed, emotional king he turned into once Wolfram left, would most likely not be too thrilled if Yozak returned empty handed.

"Sir, can I help you with anything?" The spy glanced up, finding a busty waitress looking at him perplexed. Her eyes took in the growing spot on his forehead from the continuous smashing. Yozak mustered up a grin, shaking his head and paid for his drinks. He left a small tip for the woman before leaning in with a grin.

"You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about Wolfram von Bielefeld now would you?" She appeared thoughtful, putting a finger to her plump lips.

"I thought I heard from a customer a while back that he caught sight him riding east…" her honey brown eyes refocused on Yozak. "But he was drunk so I'm not so sure if that information is correct in the slightest." The spy rose, bidding her goodnight and thanks for the small tip. It was the only one he received since the start of his mission.

Trudging out of the wooden bar and settling onto his horse, the spy could only glance up at the darkening sky. Angry clouds gathering, most likely to bring snow towards the more colder part of Shin Makoku. He drew up his hood and pulled his cloak on tighter. After all…it was going to be a long ride east.

* * *

><p>Waltorana was deeply worried for his nephew. The poor boy had locked himself on the Quinn estate the moment he had married and the news from his nephew-in-law about Wolfram did little to ease the worry. He had done all he could to protect the small blonde but to no avail. It was as if Wolfram insisted on being depressed, even though Waltorana knew that was not the case in the least. He was going to visit again after being sure Yozak was gone. It had taken a couple of weeks to get the spy off his back, but in the end he had managed. Now climbing onto the steps to the front the Quinn estate, Waltorana walked through and met Fredrick on the other side. Fredrick only frowned and shook his head. A common greeting since day one. The elder Bielefeld sighed.<p>

"I have more letters for him. They are already sorted by sender." Fredrick retrieved them from his uncle in law, personally flicking through the envelopes with elegant letters from Wolfram's brothers. His frown deepened.

"Are there none from Princess Greta?" Waltorana shook his head.

"It was as Wolfram wanted. If he just ignored her long enough, she would eventually stop writing and move on." The Quinn set down the stack of letters and threw a quick worried glance towards the hall that led to his spouse's room.

"He will be devastated to hear that."

"So he may be, however it is necessary for him to cut off all ties with that family. Any spark of hope would lead to nothing for him in the end." He eyes bore into the younger's, narrowing with the unpleasant thought of Wolfram's great escape coming undone. "If they were to ever find him and ask…I don't think he could have the heart to refuse." Waltorana sighed. "Be careful, his Majesty has sent out his best spy to track Wolfram down. Do not give him away." The elder set down the hall towards his nephew's room. Only pausing momentarily to grab the letters off the table. Through the white pristine hall where the curtains were drawn open, walking into the golden brown carpet until he paused by his nephew's door. This whole escape was to help Wolfram but it proved to be having the opposite effect. Leaving behind his brothers, his home, his daughter and one-sided love had proved too great a sacrifice; even if the tempting offer was happiness in the end. It had taken months, years, of persuading Wolfram to do just as he had done. To marry another and help lead the country in his own way with his own band of men. And after convincing his nephew this would be for the best, that this was the only way to help the Maoh, he had sacrificed Wolfram's happiness.

He heaved a heavy sigh, straightening himself up before knocking three times on the wooden door. "Wolfram, it is I." He said sweetly before entering the room.

* * *

><p>Gwendal felt his life falling apart by the seams. Everyone in Blood Pledge Castle was down in the dumps ever since his younger brother's departure. Greta, though fifteen, had wanted to pretend Wolfram was hiding somewhere in the large estate. Six months later she still continued to search, write to Wolfram and cry over her missing father. Conrad was ever the same with a more sorrowful aura radiating from him. He would sometimes accompany the princess in her search if he could spare the time. His mother even returned from her trip and tried to talk to Waltorana. The man only blew up and stated that he owed her nothing.<p>

He ran a hand down his face, rubbing his temples softly in thought. Yuuri had become something most thought impossible. Yuuri had changed dramatically. He was more pessimistic, more angry and sad. All walked on eggshells around him and none dared to bring up the name Wolfram in his presence. He snapped at Greta once when she was on her hunt for her missing father. After he realized what he had done he apologized profusely and held his crying daughter. That incident made it clear, however.

Wolfram must be found at all cost.

"Ah Gwendal, his Majesty has finished today's agenda and wishes for you to overview tomorrow's as well as the troop funding. Apparently he's been complaining about not having enough men to distribute." Gunter softly explained. The long haired scholar was the only to keep his cool. He was the beckon of hope that maybe everyone would eventually return to their sane piece of mind if Wolfram could not be found.

Gwendal frowned, however, at the news. "We have plenty of men." He took the papers, looking over what Gunter was talking about. His frown only deepened and the many wrinkles he had acquired over the months became all that more noticeable. "What is this?" He snapped.

"His Majesty wants to deploy men around the world." The Earth user shot up, slamming his fist onto the table with a growl.

"Has he gone mad? We cannot deploy men everywhere just to search for Wolfram! This would cause doubt in alliances, incite violence among the mixed towns!" The scholar smiled sullenly, making notes on the paper as he often did.

"Then please explain that to Heika. He seems intent on this idea to find Wolfram." Gwendal stormed out the door, snarling the entire duration of the walk to Yuuri's office. He slammed it open, finding Yuuri pouring over maps. The king was obsessive, now, on finding his baby brother.

"Yuuri-heika," Gwendal growled politely. Yuuri glanced up, his narrowed eyes looking more and more like his other personality with each passing day. Now that the Earth user had thought about it, Yuuri's physical growth had slowed dramatically. "Regarding the troops-"

"Have it signed and fix the budget." Yuuri stated, returning his gaze to the map decorated with red dots and blue circles that were crossed out.

"We cannot deploy that many troops in this time of peace. Surely you know this!" The Maoh looked up once more, his eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing together.

"You don't want me to find Wolfram?" Yuuri stood at his full height. Years ago he had shed his awkward body. He was taller, more filled out and grown. His training with Conrad had paid off in numerous ways. Yuuri was almost on par with Conrad in terms of height. Twenty years old, king of a demon country with an amazing power that could level an entire army…if Yuuri wasn't brought back to sanity he feared it might come to the worst.

"You deployed Yozak six months ago. Give him time to-"

"I have given him enough time. Nothing. He hasn't found Wolfram anywhere in the span of six months." He glared.

"Heika," Gunter stepped into the room, bowing slightly towards his king with a frown. "I understand you wish to find von Bielefeld but doing this will trigger a war. It would be a shame to see your hard efforts unravel over one tiny thing as finding-" A book was thrown his way, barely missing the light haired scholar. Gunter's eyes widened, looking incredulous at the offending hand that had thrown it. Yuuri was still poised, grabbing another heavy object in his throwing hand.

"I won't miss next time." Yuuri glowered.

Gwendal sighed, already used to this new Yuuri. "You wanted Wolfram gone and now you want him back? I'd like an explanation as to why sudden change in heart." The king redirected his rage towards the eldest brother.

"He betrayed me!" Gunter and Gwendal exchanged a momentary lost look towards one another. "He disappeared, left behind his family and Greta without so much as a goodbye! He gets his letters, he knows Greta is suffering but he doesn't respond!" Yuuri slammed his fist onto the oak desk much like Gwendal had done earlier. The quill's ink bottle spilled over, dousing the map with blotchy ink. Yuuri was quick to grab the paper before it was completely destroyed.

"Heika-" A glare silenced anything the elder brother had to say.

"Are you going to help me or not?" He said it softly, nearly hissing the sentence with an inquisitive stare. Gwendal knew better than to refuse.

"A year," Yuuri glared. "I need one year to fix the taxes and raise funding, gather troops as well as give reasonable time for others to understand our position." Yuuri set the paper on his chair, passing by the Earth user and the scholar.

"Half a year." He growled. "I will find Wolfram before the year is up." Yuuri slammed the office door shut, leaving behind the elder two men without care. Gunter looked worriedly towards the Voltaire.

"I understand the situation is upsetting but what has set Heika off as so?" Gunter murmured.

"He is merging with his other side. He needs a sort of anchor to balance him out just as Shinou-heika had. In this instance, Yuuri-heika has lost his anchor thus causing him to go on a narrow rampage to claim it back." Gwendal walked towards the ink covered map, looking at the different territories that Yozak had most likely combed through.

"So the other Maoh thinks Wolfram von Bielefeld is his…and is going to do everything in his power to get him back?" Gwendal nodded. "I fear for who ever von Bielefeld has married then."

"Wolfram won't let Yuuri-heika hurt anyone." Gwendal muttered, tossing the map back down. "He won't because he knows it will hurt Yuuri-heika in the end." _Even if it hurts him in the end._ He sighed once more, dragging his hand down his face. _Yozak, I hope you find Wolfram before the year is up._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Who honestly pays attention to these anymore?

Next chapter! Woot! I got 10 reviews! :D I'm so happy! Thank you to all who reviewed, you're too kind! Hana1225 made a point that I made the characters WAY OC! So sorry for not giving anyone a heads up and (Hana1225) if you do continue reading this and remember what exactly was missing please feel free to tell me. Same applies to all readers, if there is something missing or you feel as if something could have been taken out please feel free to tell me. Criticism makes better writers after all. Flamers make writing a lot more difficult than it has to be.

**Summary**: Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note**: The characters are still OC, so sorry for not giving anyone the heads up on this. There is a reason why everyone is OC (especially Yuuri) and I think this chapter goes a bit into depth about it. And hey! I updated before the end of the week! Wahoo!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 For Better or For Worse<p>

Yuuri looked out his window, the window from the bedroom once upon a time he and Wolfram slept in. It was a sort of habit now to sit and watch the new recruits train with Conrad and the others. Conrad looked reluctant to accept his position on training the large army but Yuuri knew an order from him was an order that could not be refused.

The monarch breathed in deeply through his nose, closing his eyes to drink in every sound ranging from bustling maids outside his door to the recruit's chanting in the practice yard. So many different sensations that sharpened with each passing day. Images sharper, sounds louder, pitches sounding vastly different than before. The world around him was changing just as he himself was; as the other Maoh merged with him completely. Yuuri opened his eyes again, slit pupils taking in the world once more. This was his, his world, his kingdom and he would give it to Wolfram if that's what it took to bring him back. _"Or send Shin Makoku to war to lure him out." _It whispered into his chaotic mind. Yuuri released a cry of pain, quickly grasping at the curtains and his throbbing head. _"You need him. You're a wimp without him."_ It whispered over and over. Anger over washed his senses. _"Without him, how can you hope to contain me?"_ "Shut up…" Yuuri growled, standing tiredly on his own two feet. His face pale, sweat coating the lining of his hair and brow. One eye was his normal orb while the other was the Maoh trying to take over day by day._ "Without him, how can you hope to rule a kingdom? Without him how can you hope to bring smiles to everyone's faces when you hurt _him_? Rejected him, tossed him aside when you knew all along that he-"_ "I said _shut up!_" An arm lashed out, sending a vase hurling towards the ground. Yuuri bent over, hands on his legs as his panted.

His other side was getting stronger and stronger by each passing day. Merging with his soul and acting on his chaotic state of mind. Yuuri glanced up, looking at the Shin Makoku calendar. _Five more months._ He attempted to regain his breath, the world swaying harshly. The monarch collapsed, looking dazed at the bed beside him. _Five more months…and then I can be complete again. I'll forgive you Wolf, for betraying me so._

* * *

><p>Wolfram looked uneasy at his opponent. His sword brandish, his clothes freshly pressed and his emerald eyes staring fiercely back towards the other. Fredrick had suggested not too long ago a duel. If Wolfram won then he could chose something for Fredrick to do. If Fredrick won then Wolfram had to accompany him on a stroll around the compound. It was instinct for Wolfram to decline, politely stating he just didn't feel up to it but a certain sentence sent his senses tingling with anger and he stepped up to the challenge. <em>"It was pointless in trying to get you out of the castle if you don't even bother to move on!"<em> Now the blonde stared at his husband with the same arrogance he sent Yuuri during their first duel. _Except this time,_ Wolfram thought bitterly, readying his stance. _I will win!_ They both lunged when the bell signaling noon rang. Fredrick parried Wolfram's attack with practiced ease, his face lit up with a smile when Wolfram dared to glare back. Disengaging, quick footwork had spared Fredrick a painful scratch on his side when Wolfram retaliated with a perfect sweeping arc. Fredrick tumbled, rolling gracefully out of the way on one of the blonde's wild swing. Wolfram cursed. He knew he was out of practice. Seven months of doing nothing but moping would hinder anyone's ability to fight. But he didn't know he had fallen to this degree.

"That all you got Wolf?" The red head winked, sending another surge of adrenaline throughout the soldier's body. Wolfram bolted forward, both hands on his sword as he timed the swing to meet with Fredrick's family blade. Metal clashed with metal, ringing faintly in their trained ears as their eyes made contact with one another. It was the first time Wolfram noticed exactly how dark a green they were, vast and bright with a faint blue outline around the iris. "Got you!" He heard Fredrick sing. It took a moment to register that the red head had used his body weight to push Wolfram to the ground. Wolfram was on one knee, his body struggling to resist collapsing under the pressure. He cursed under his breath, flicking his sword up and rolling away when Fredrick brought his blade down where the blonde once was. Wolfram was quick to rise to his feet, panting. Adrenaline was now fully coursing through his body. Adrenaline and excitement. Even as Fredrick went to engage Wolfram once more, even as the two danced with swords, parrying, blocking, thrusting and so on. Wolfram forgot what it was like to fight for kicks. Grinning, Wolfram made to bolt at Fredrick's unguarded side yet it was Fredrick who bolted first. Wolfram had barely enough time to raise the hilt of his sword upwards, parrying the well timed strike before falling backwards. He lost his footing, mentally screaming at himself for being so clumsy. Fredrick was quick to grab Wolfram's flailing arm but only succeeded in tumbling with the blonde. They both fell, sprawled out awkwardly on the ground with Fredrick's body hovering over Wolfram's.

The pair looked to one another, green meeting emerald once more and then laughed. Wolfram was the first to burst out in a fit of laughter, which shocked Fredrick to some degree. Soon after the red head found himself laughing with his spouse as well. Minuets later the laughing died down, both trying to catch their breath. "I can't believe I lost." Wolfram sourly stated. Fredrick stood up, helping the blonde up as well. Green eyes twinkled on the red head's face, shining with absolute joy as he gripped the blonde's hand tighter; entwining their fingers with a possessive joy.

"A bet's a bet Wolf!" He winked. Wolfram frowned, sending the ground one small glare. He huffed, sticking his nose in the air with a bratty attitude.

"You may have won this round, Fredrick von Quinn, but next time I won't go so easy one you. Husband or not!"

"It's a date then." Fredrick chuckled, tugging at his husband's hand to lead them off the practice yard. Wolfram followed, attempting to disguise his pleased look with one of dissatisfaction. But everyone knew Wolfram was secretly happy. It was time to move on, after all.

* * *

><p>Waltorana met with Fredrick a few days later after Fredrick's first 'date' with Wolfram. He was pleased to hear his nephew had taken a liking to his husband, but had a heavy heart to explain the King's plan. "What do you mean by that?" Fredrick stood from his desk in shock. They had adjourned to the office, Wolfram had decided to go practice with his small band of men that followed him to the Quinn estate, stating that he would not lose a second time. Behind the grand desk that was littered with neatly stacked piles of papers and set aside ink, Fredrick stood with anger and fear. "Does Heika not understand the delicate situation we are in? Though king he may be, not everyone has accepted mazoku and humans to co-exist with one another!"<p>

"We have tried reasoning with him!" Waltorana explained, setting his tired body down into one of the cushioned chairs in front of Fredrick's desk. "But he refuses to listen! He's half mad on trying to find Wolfram!"

"What shall we do then, Uncle Waltorana?" It was the dreaded question that the elder blonde did not have the answer to. What could he do? What could _they_ do? Sacrifice Wolfram just when he finally found some peace and happiness of his own?

"Keep this bit away from Wolfram." He whispered, looking at the letters in his hands. The pile grew with each passing day. Out of fear that one of the Wolfram's brothers might try to inform him of the King's plan, Waltorana kept them. When the elder nobleman dared to gaze up into the Quinn noble's eyes he saw nothing but fury.

"You'd send Shin Makoku to war?"

"I would send the world to it's demise if it means making Wolfram happy!" Waltorana clutched the letters tighter.

"I doubt Wolf would like to be kept in the dark about this. If he heard it was because of _him_ that war was incited with the humans again, I highly doubt he would be happy." Fredrick walked around the desk, intent on finding his husband to inform him of the King's latest idea. Waltorana grabbed his wrist, yanking the younger back into the office.

"You will tell him nothing about this!" He hissed. "I will kill you before you tell my nephew this." Fredrick looked back challengingly. The elder sighed, releasing the red head's wrist. "We have five more months left to think of a plan of action. Maybe one of the ten nobles can talk some sense into him."

"Five months." Fredrick stated. "If in the span of five months you cannot get Heika to call of this ridiculous idea then I will return Wolfram to Blood Pledge Castle." Waltorana nodded with a heavy sigh, allowing his forehead to rest in his old beaten hands.

Fredrick was still intent on finding his husband. He wanted to hold the blonde now that Wolfram was a bit more comfortable with their relationship and after a few long moments of silence, he felt it was safe to leave the other alone with his thoughts. Yet before he could make it out the door, Waltorana's voice caught him once more.

"You do not understand what it is like for that child to love something so very much, to see love everywhere he goes…but feel so isolated and humiliated when try as you might…you fail." The younger noble looked over curiously. "I did this for Wolfram and his pride, to get the gossiping and jealous aristocrats to stop talking about him, to stop confronting him about his failure, to stop insulting him and mocking him in front of Yuuri-Heika." Waltorana looked up pleadingly. "It was damaging to him and yet he took it in silence, expecting that one day all his hard work would pay off. I couldn't stand by and watch as he broke apart little…by little." Fredrick tensed a bit, biting the inside of his cheek with a frown.

"Five more months." He stated once more. "Nothing can sway this decision." Waltorana looked a bit dejected, slumping his shoulders.

"I understand. I just wanted to inform you of why I am so intent on keeping Wolfram out of their clutches." The elder mazoku stood up, discarding the crumpled letters onto the red head's desk. "Keep him happy then, in the mean time." Fredrick nodded.

"I will do my best Uncle Waltorana." Waltorana left the office, feeling ten times heavier than before entering the estate. Five months before troops were deployed around the world, five months before Shin Makoku could be dragged into war, five months to try and convince the King this was a foolish idea, five months before he'd have to give up Wolfram if he failed.

"Fredrick you jerk!" He heard Wolfram's loud voice along with the sound of crashing and shrieking.

"I'm sorry Wolf! Put the sword down already!" It was Fredrick who shrieked. Waltorana's lips thinned into a line.

He would never give Wolfram back to the King, never again.

* * *

><p>Murata frowned, leaning against the wall of the Temple. It was the same place Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad had lost something of theirs, the same place the four forbidden boxes were gathered and Shinou materialized back to life. He looked up to the ceiling, where day after day he would communicate with the spirit about the next part of the plan. Now it was just lifeless. Blood Pledge Castle wasn't the only place feeling the effects of Wolfram's disappearance. All of the kingdom felt Yuuri's anger. In another five months it would be a full year since Wolfram left. The sage honestly didn't know how anyone survived with such a moody king.<p>

"Geika?" He glanced downwards towards Ulrike with a small plastered smile.

"Yes?" The shrine Maiden looked into his eyes, her large lavender ones pulsing with fear and worry. Her hands were folded together, just below her chin while her mouth was parted open in unsuppressed fear.

"Something bad is going to happen soon…" Murata nodded. He returned his gaze towards the empty sphere that hung from the wall. There was no Shinou to guide them anymore. No blonde blue eyed prankster to lead them on the correct path. The sage could only, now, wish his friend wouldn't do anything too tactless in the coming future.

"I just wish we knew where von Bielefeld is." The Maiden agreed.

"I've prayed for Yozak's success…it's done nothing but I shall continue on." She closed her eyes once more. Murata let his head drop against the brick wall, feeling the cold sensation against his head. He too closed his eyes, praying as well that Yozak would return with Wolfram soon. There was nothing more Murata could do. Yuuri was merging with his other side and the other Maoh was acting on Yuuri's chaotic thoughts. No longer could his friend be persuaded to cease all this foolishness and impatience. Nothing more, nothing more, Murata could do nothing more than pray in a temple that Shinou had already left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-It had been disclaimed! Huzzah!

Sorry for the long update, crappy chapter that is oh so short. Sorry guys. I'm graduating from high school here in a few days so it's grad practice and finals. Before that it was AP Exams (which I believe I totally bombed) and then this weekend is FANIME! :D Who all is going? So ya! Sorry bout the long time span and I'm probably not going to be able to update till the end of next week (if I'm lucky) so please forgive this squirrelly author for the poor quality of this chapter.

**Summary**: Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note**: 3 More months left until Yuuri deploys the troops! D: Uh and I didn't spell check so sorry and go ahead and point out all mistakes made. I take no offense.

* * *

><p>CH 4 The Time Has Begun To Count Down<p>

Fredrick stared at the calendar that seemed to mock him. Innocently sitting on his desk; perched just by his stack of paperwork. He swore up and down it was done out of spite. Someone hated him because no matter how many times he moved the thing it somehow wound up right back where it started. It mocked him, taunted him, informing him the months were slowly coming to a dwindle. Time was almost up. Waltorana had yet to return with news of the Maoh. Something Fredrick took as a bad sign. It was either the elder Bielefeld was killed or the negotiation had gone horribly wrong. Either way, it was bad.

Once more green orbs peered to the flower patterned calendar and swore. He let his forehead dramatically fall to the desk with a loud thump and swore some more at the pain of the wood connecting with bone. He had neither the will nor strength to bother moving. He only rested there, letting his thoughts unravel. Three more months, three more months….

He only had three months left to spend with the joy of his life. Three more months, three more months before giving Wolfram back to his possible demise.

* * *

><p>Gwendal pressed at his temples, rubbing them soothingly as his eyes scanned the document over. It was one of the human nobles stating their "displeasure" upon the news of the deployment of troops and demanded that all military activities cease. It was the fifth threat in the past two months. Four from the human territory and one from the Ten Nobles. Several of them claimed war if Shin Makoku were to proceed with it's plans, others advised not to do so for the sake of Shin Makoku, then the final one stated their displeasure. Even if Gwendal was in charge of the military he had no say when the Maoh orders what is to be done. And at the rate Yuuri was going, defying the monarch might result in an immediate death.<p>

The Earth user tossed the document onto his desk. It fell; the papers scattering on the wooden surface that was littered with other documents just like that one. He leaned back in his chair, letting his neck crane until the back of his head rested on the top of the chair. So much had transpired since Wolfram left. While he wished his baby brother the best of luck at attaining happiness, he also wished Wolfram would return home. Life at the castle was a wreck. Greta, while she may have given up her hunts, was no more as cheerful as Yuuri. No one was really cheerful any more-save for Gunter.

The door to his study opened, revealing the very man he last thought of looking anxious. Gunter didn't let himself in, only cast a small frown that meant one thing…

"Heika wishes to speak with you." Gunter announced, his voice wavering ever so slightly. Gwendal sighed, groaning as he heaved himself upwards. This could only end in disaster-he'd bet life on it.

"I will speak to him." Gunter nodded hesitantly. The Earth user paused to clap a hand onto the scholar's shoulder with a heavy sigh. " No need to accompany me. I know the way well." _After all, I have been making reports to him at least twice a day._ Gunter needed no further words and made himself scarce. Yuuri was now a forced to be reckoned with. Anything these days could set him off.

Making his way down the castle corridors that all eventually led to the Maoh's office, Gwendal let himself in without care. "Heika," He stepped in, carefully avoiding the pile of books now trashed and strewn onto the ground. Yuuri stood behind his desk, hand to his head, eyes wildly staring into space. Yuuri hadn't even noticed Gwendal's presence. The man sighed again, risking bodily harm and stepped forward further, announcing himself louder. "Heika!" Golden orbs flickered upwards, still never moving from the crouched over position.

"Plans." Yuuri rasped.

"Of course." Before, Gwendal would not have acted so blind to the obvious pain and distress the monarch was in. But getting too close to the royal in his fits could result in an overnight stay in the intensive unit. It was best to act as if Yuuri were normal. Gwendal read through the troop progress and updates on the responses received. When he summarized the final letter given, Yuuri laughed. The laughter started out soft, picking up in pace and volume before he bellowed out in hysterical giggles that sounded far from humorous.

"We will proceed!" Slit pupils narrowed on their target, daring the man to defy them. Gwendal nodded mechanically. "We will kill those who oppose this idea!"

"I do not think-" With practice eased, Gwendal dodged the book thrown his way.

"I will find Wolfram. I will…I will…" Yuuri panted, hissing word after word. Gwendal bowed. _Wolfram…where are you?_

"Heika…when you do find Wolfram…what are you going to do to him?"

The monarch paused in his mumbling. Orbs flickering, alternating between serpent and normal pupils. It was an internal debate with Yuuri and the Maoh. "Ensure he was will never leave my side ever again."

It sent a shiver down Gwendal's spine. Before he would have assumed Yuuri was going to beg for Wolfram to stay now…now he had no choice but to fear for the worse. "Understand Heika," the man raised to his height, staring squarely into the Maoh's flickering orbs with quelled rage. "Wolfram is my baby brother. Hurt him…" He swallowed dryly. "And I will return the pain to you tenfold." Yuuri blinked with a bit of surprise behind the eldest's words. A moment lapsed before the stunned facial expression left. The monarch's lips quirked upwards, eyes narrowed with sadistic glee.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

><p>Wolfram felt like a burglar in his own home. Fredrick had restricted the study from him several months ago but Wolfram swore up and down that the red head left his favorite pendant there. Now the blonde was searching the spacious study for an emerald gem given to him by his mother decades ago. His hands grasped at the top draw, shuffling through the various documents regarding trade and income before shutting it. He moved one to the middle of the three drawers. The middle being the largest opened with ease but was mostly empty. He frowned and when he peered inside his frown only widened.<p>

"What the hell?" Wolfram reached inside, pulling out stacks of letters made out to him. Elegant, familiar handwriting decorated the white envelopes. All made out to him. Conrad, Gwendal, his mother all wrote to him but he didn't recall ever receiving them.

Rage slowly ran it's course in his veins. Fredrick withheld his letters. He didn't recall ever receiving them because he never did. Fredrick kept them and hid them. Something was wrong if the red head was doing this. Something that he didn't want Wolfram to know but Wolfram would rather skewer himself with his own sword than sit around blindly. Pulling out Gwendal's letter and ripping it open with practice ease, Wolfram read the contents of the letter. Emerald eyes scanning the shaky handwriting and sloppy lettering his brother despised. He stopped halfway through.

"Wolfram!" Narrow, angry emerald eyes honed in on their target. Fredrick turned a shade paler and Wolfram held the letter in the air.

"Explain."

* * *

><p>Greta watched the sky that seemed darker than usual. Her eyes overflowing with tears as she felt her heart shatter once more Conrad had received an update from Yozak. There was still no sign of Wolfram. <em>Pappa Wolf please come back.<em> She prayed quietly underneath the shady tree outside the castle entrance. _If not then Yuuri might die…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-It's still painful to admit.

Okay! The fifth chapter is here! Sorry about the long wait guys. I updated as fast as I could type! :D

**Summary**: Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note**: The time flow in this is a bit confusing. If it confuses too many people then please go ahead and tell me so I can fix it. Another is the Houseki things...I hope I got those right. If not then oops, someone tell me so I can fix it. Other than that enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. When the Bells of War Ring…<p>

Wolfram held the letter up in the air. His sight never once straying from the man he had married months ago. To say he was angry would be an understatement. Fire was currently boiling all blood within him and he was partly shocked he hadn't combusted from that. Fredrick had the utter look of horror pasted onto his face. Pale, green orbs wide, mouth partially gaping open. His husband never looked to fearful as he did now. But then again he had never been caught hiding things from Wolfram. "I'm waiting." Wolfram growled.

"It was for your own protection Wolf…" Fredrick helplessly stated. The red head stepped inside, shutting the door behind him in favor of privacy.

"Keeping letters _of my family_ from me is protection?" His voice was shaking with uncontained rage. "You lied to me! You…you hid my family away from me!"

"Wolf, listen! There-"

Fredrick flinched as the letters were thrown at him. Flying gently, strewing themselves all over the floor with the hand that caused the mess still poised mid-air. Wolfram's expression spoke it all: he would not relent. "I'm listening." His expression darkening as his eyes narrowed. Fredrick fidgeted under the glare. He knew how to handle an angry Wolfram. This murderous and livid Wolfram who was implacable was a foe he had no idea how to tackle.

"There's a lot going on. We just felt-"

"We?" The blonde rose a brow. "Uncle was in on this too?" Fredrick nodded.

"We felt that you didn't need to know…" Wolfram rounded the desk, stepping on the letters with no hesitance. He paused in front of the red head, eyes glowering, and punched him. Fredrick crashed into the chairs, cradling his cheek tenderly as he looked up to the visible livid blonde.

"Didn't need to know? Didn't need to know that Yuuri is going insane? That this merging with him and the other Maoh could kill him? That _Shin Makoku could be going into war_?" His fists clenched themselves together. "Tell me, what else do I not need to know? Oh! Is it the fact that Greta is still writing to me? Or even better! My older brother keeled over from overworking himself!" Fredrick hoisted himself upwards, only to be knocked down again by the blonde.

"Wolfram-"

"No, you shut the hell up!" The blonde hissed. "While you're here hiding me from the world, my family is put into danger because you two thought it would be better for me to stay here-"

"It is!" Wolfram was dragged down by Fredrick. The man had grabbed at the soldier's legs and sent him toppling backwards. In an instant the blonde was pinned effortlessly by his husband. "Tell me that you can defy what the king asks of you! Tell me you can ignore the gossip of the courts and the insults and false hope! Tell me that Wolfram!" Wolfram spat at the other man.

"I can!" The blonde paused, his eyes softening up. Unbound arms gently pushed back the wild red locks behind his husband's ears, caressing the soft cheeks of the other noble that he'd come to love when they lit up with a smile. "I could have. I have my family, I have Greta and my soldiers but I also had you." Fredrick's eyes widened, guilt weighing down his body. "I could have tackled all of that with you. I was willing…oh Shinou I was willing to face the world with you. While you're no Yuuri you still value who I am and respect me and all my flaws." The hands stopped caressing, venturing towards the other's shoulder's and gave a gentle push. "At least I thought."

"Wolf, I-" Wolfram pushed Fredrick away, shaking his head and casting a pitiful look.

"If you'll excuse me…I have to go console a half madden king." The blonde pushed himself up. Never once giving it a second thought, Wolfram exited the study. He knew what he needed to do. He knew what needed to be done. Stepping down the halls, tracing his steps back to his room, only to be stopped by a desperate Fredrick. The red head grabbed at his wrist, pushing the blonde harshly towards the wall where he captured his husband's lips. Desperation poured into the kiss; Fredrick was unwilling to let it end because he knew once they broke apart, Wolfram would be gone. Eventually they were forced to part. Parting from their kiss, Fredrick brought the shorter male closer to his own body. The red head settled his head in the crook of Wolfram's neck and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry Wolf. I was going to tell you once the days got closer. Waltorana was going to try and talk some sense into Heika…but I haven't heard anything back." Fredrick tightened his hug. "Forgive me, please."

Wolfram patted the man's back, running his free hand through the soft fiery locks. "I'll send someone for my belongings." The hug became tighter and the blonde could feel the warm tears on his neck. "I'm sorry Fredrick, I can't forgive what you've done." Moments lapsed in pure silence save for the hushed sobs made on the taller man's part.

"I understand." Wolfram's own eyes burned. He blinked rapidly to dispel the tears as the man released him. Quickly ducking away, Wolfram walked briskly down the hall and never looked back. Stepping over by the stables, he beckoned to a servant boy.

"Get my horse ready!" Wolfram barked. The boy nodded and set to the task at hand.

Wolfram waited for moments before his honed battle senses went off and the dreaded word fled from the mouths of the innocents.

"The humans are attacking!"

* * *

><p>"Heika, terrible news!" Gunter quickly piled into the monarch's office. Fretfully the scholar set down piles of messages onto the invisible desk their king was slumped over. "War has broken out! A sub family of the von Christ family was under attack roughly two weeks ago! Another in the von Grantz family! Not to mention the multiple riots in the mixed cities!" The silver haired man looked nervously towards Gwendal when Yuuri didn't move. The Earth user silently told Gunter to wait outside. Turning to face the unmoving monarch, Gwendal did what none other dared to. He gently went to shake the double black's shoulders. A familiar hand shot out, quickly grasping Gwendal's wrist and when the man dared to venture towards the owner's eyes he found himself staring into serpent like orbs.<p>

"Kill them all." Yuuri ordered. The elder's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Gwendal had left the office, leaving Yuuri in a state of chaos. War had been inflicted on Shin Makoku. Wolfram could be out somewhere on the battlefield getting hurt. <em>"Useless. Getting him killed. Sending Shin Makoku to war."<em> Yuuri howled in pain, collapsing to his knees to grab onto his pounding head. _"Kill them all. Kill all the humans. Wolfram doesn't like them. Kill them."_ Yuuri's body felt torn into two. Half controlled by the manifesting chaos and the other by the suppressed sanity that barely lingered within him. Yuuri was losing control. He was no longer able to think on his own, his head in a constant state of agony with haunting voices whispering cruel ideas to him. He couldn't take this much longer. The other self, the other Maoh within him, was driving him mad. _"Kill them all."_ Yuuri pushed himself upwards, staggering towards the door. He reached out and locked it before slumping forward. Crashing towards the ground, laying uselessly on the ground in agony in a self imprisonment. _Greta._ Yuuri thought's were fading. _Greta….._

He was afraid that if he didn't imprison himself, he'd kill his human daughter.

* * *

><p>Wolfram slashed down another opponent. He didn't kill them-he didn't have that kind of strength anymore. It had been nearly two weeks since the first wave of humans invaded. They attacked the poor innocent village that the von Quinn family was responsible for. At the sound of the first cry, Wolfram and the estate guards charged themselves towards the village with battle gear in hand. They were instantly met with the sight of blood, human attackers and houseki stones. It took a lot of willpower to keep from falling off his horse when they got too close. Since then he had been in active combat and saved more mazoku than he could currently count.<p>

The village was going to be abandoned. That much was obvious since it had been torn apart by the two week battle. There was no sense in lingering in ruble but it was impossible for the men in combat to retreat without the enemy following afterwards. Wolfram was stuck in battle. While he was thankful that the people were evacuated and sent to safety, he was also peeved that he had to clean up Yuuri's mess. _I can't go one like this._ Wolfram groaned as his twisted onto his weary feet to dodge an incoming blade. He swung his sword skillfully down the side of the enemy's torso. Blood splattering like rain onto the ground and his sweat soaked clothes. He'd already sustained several minor cuts and bruises. Wolfram had been stabbed in the leg some time ago, bandaged it up and returned to battle. He had been drained his of magic and was nearly rendered useless when his sword was knocked out of his hand. Several occasions a comrade had to save him and vice versa. They were losing, he was sure of it. They were locked in a futile struggle with the situation becoming grimmer and grimmer. There was one solution to solve the problem and the situation present itself when Wolfram quickly disarmed his new opponent. Pushing the human towards the ground, blade pointed at the throat, Wolfram panted heavily the line that he hoped would save his men. "My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, I wish to speak to your commanding officer." He felt his body trembling with strained effort.

"What does a demon like you wish to speak about?" The human growled, something Wolfram found fairly noble given his present situation.

"I will become his prisoner of war in exchange that the men on this field be released. They've done nothing wrong." The blonde stated. Just as the man was about to open his mouth, Wolfram spoke once more. "I am of the ten noble families that serve directly under the king himself. Capturing me would benefit far more than killing this small army that is merely a sub section of one of the higher nobles." The enemy paused, thinking this through before nodding.

"Put your blade down and I will take you to him." Wolfram did as told and abandoned his sword on the rubble ground.

* * *

><p>Fredrick awaited for his men and Wolfram to arrive. Anxiously for two weeks since war broke out, Fredrick paced along the entrance of the town they were currently taking refugee in. For two agonizing weeks he waited and waiting. His waiting was finally paid off as the sound of horse trots echoed in the distance.<p>

"They've returned!" Someone cried joyously. Fredrick ran and greeted the troops, but paused at the look of their frowns. The head of the group galloped towards the noble and breathlessly explained the situation.

"They have Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

"_What_?" Fredrick shrieked.

"von Bielefeld traded himself in so we could escape. The humans have him!"

"Damn it!" Fredrick cursed, turning and running towards his trusty steed.

"Lord von Quinn, where are you going?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Malachite, you're in charge until I get back. Men, take care of the wounded and stay alert. I have to take responsibility for my actions." The red head commanded once he saddled himself.

"But where exactly are you going?" They called to the disappearing noble.

"To Blood Pledge Castle!" He responded over his shoulder. Trotted away at a rapid speed, heading towards the source of Wolfram's pain, Fredrick ran to seek help to the very person who nearly destroyed the blonde months ago.

* * *

><p>"Open the damn door!" Days had passed since the battle and Fredrick made it to Blood Pledge Castle in record timing. However the guards refused to open the door. The red head did not relent though. Attempting to push his way through, screaming like a banshee that he needed to speak with the king. "Just let me through damn it!"<p>

"Fredrick?" Fredrick quickly whirled around in time to find his distant cousin Gunter looking rather perplexed as to why the noble was here.

"Gunter!" Fredrick explained with joy. "I need to speak to Heika!" Gunter appeared hesitant on this request. "It's involving Wolfram von Bielefeld!" The scholar's eyes widened greatly, nearly faltering on the spot at the mention of the person they had been searching for.

"Gunter, who is this person?" Another had joined in the conversation. Fredrick looked to the tall, worn down man who had more wrinkles than fingers on his forehead. Cold blue eyes glaring into Fredrick's green ones.

"Ah, Gwendal, this is my distant cousin Fredrick von Quinn. He…wants to speak to Yuuri heika. It involves Wolfram von Bielefeld." Gwendal's eyes instantly sized up the lesser noble. His mouth pressed into a firm line as he concentrated.

"Follow me into my study." The Earth User commanded and beckoned for the guards to let them through.

"No, I need to speak to Yuuri Heika! It's urgent!" Fredrick cried as Gunter "escorted" him to Gwendal's office.

"It's too dangerous to charge into Yuuri Heika's office. First you will speak to me and then we will see if this is worth risking our lives to tell heika."

* * *

><p>Yuuri couldn't bother to move. Laying flat on the floor by his desk the king currently was trying to drown out his own thoughts. He couldn't focus at all. His body in constant pain, his thoughts wavering and flickering into nothingness. Consciousness often abandoned him for fleeting moments. He couldn't go on like this. He knew it would kill him. <em>"Drove him out. Sent him to war. He could be dead by now. He-"<em> "Shut up," Yuuri moaned, rolling onto his side.

The door to his study opened. Everything was blurry in his vision, he was struggling to keep conscious, to keep control of his body for the time being. "Heika, this is Fredrick von Quinn. He…he knows where Wolfram is." Yuuri stood up quickly, serpent eyes narrowing in on the target.

"Where is he?" He hissed.

Fredrick gulped. "The humans captured him when they attacked the Quinn estate."

"_Humans deserve to die. They hurt him. Kill them."_ Yuuri's eyes flickered, returning to his normal orbs back to the other Maoh's serpent like ones.

"von Quinn, return to my study. Gunter, take him with you." Gwendal barked. He already knew that maddening look Yuuri wore before he got volatile.

"_Kill them all."_

No longer could Yuuri tell if that was the other Maoh's thoughts or his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-So let it be said that I, GiantFlyingSquirrel, do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! in any shape or form.

**I have rewritten several scenes within the chapter**. I was not too fond of it and I felt very uncomfortable with it so I changed it. I am sorry if this inconveniences anyone but I could not continue with a story that would make me uncomfortable. So for the sake of being able to update in the near future I rewrote certain scenes.

**Summary: **Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note: **There is torture but that is about the extent of the warnings that need to be written about. The torture is not graphic in the slightest except for the description of blood. I think my T rating is still correct now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Made of Glass<p>

"Daddy Yuuri…?" Greta backed away from half maddened father. His eyes spoke of torture, golden and snake like. His teeth were bared and he was growling. Step by agonizing step the king inched closer to his daughter. Greta shrieked and pressed herself further into her corner. She was trapped, back to the wall and mad man to the front. "Daddy Yuuri!" She cried out once more.

"_Kill them all…kill all the humans."_ His eyes were wild as he chanted over and over his purpose. "They hurt Wolfram!" Yuuri lunged and Greta screamed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Water was tossed and Wolfram woke up coughing out the liquid. Emerald eyes hazily looked towards his captor, summoning up enough strength to glare. The guard only chuckled, commenting how "cute" before tugging on Wolfram's chains. The blonde was none too gently pulled up by the cuffs on his wrist and dragged towards the captain's chambers. It had become some sort of ritual for Wolfram to be led there. He would be interrogated, harassed and beaten before being allowed to return to his cell. Today was no different.

The mazoku walked past his fellow prisoners, head held high regardless of his current status and steadily walked down the halls as if he were the owner. "The prisoner is here as you requested, sir!" The guard saluted. Wolfram snickered quietly.

"Leave him. I'll send for you when we're done." Behind the blond the door shut and just as yesterday the commander of the unit, who was sent to attack the Quinn estate, stood tall with patients tense. A table in the center, maps hanging hazardously off the edges and threatened to fall to the brick floor. It was dark within the room, a canopy bed in the back accompanied by an inn table that housed books and a lamp. Wolfram simply stood by the entrance as the human approached him, inching closer with one elegant footstep at a time. Tall and broad just like Gwendal. Hair a light brown-lighter than Conrad's with narrowed eyes that looked to him with displeasure. He was dawned in regular slacks with a white button down shirt; his family insignia resting on the collar. The man stroked his chin, looking angrier with the passing silence. "Handsome, as all demons are." The man bit out. Wolfram had no idea as to whom his captor was-only knew that the moment Yuuri got his hands on this man was the moment peace between the humans and mazoku was going to fall through even more so than now. "I've done all that I can think of and yet you still continue to stand as if I were the prisoner." The human paced stiffly.

"If we're poking fun at all lineage here, I can't help but say you humans are stupid if you think a few whacks to the head is going to get me to speak." Wolfram huffed. He would have crossed his arms like usual if his muscles did burn and ache. He knew he'd had bruises there, assuming they weren't already there now, and the battle that held out for nearly two week had taken it's toll. Now he could only hope his men made it out in one piece.

"Will it take death to weaken your resolve?"

"I'm a soldier before anything. If I fear death then I have betrayed my country." Wolfram lifted his chin high. "And if death is all that you have left then you're not only stupid but weak as well." The human stopped. He looked at the blonde beauty that dared to defy the torture and starvation with pride. The look in the emerald eyes spoke that nothing would break the mazoku. So with a heavy sigh the taller male returned to his drawer to fish out leather gloves and a whip.

"Then I will no longer spare any mercy on you."

Wolfram growled, glaring with his might as his back pressed against the door. His body itched to fight back despite the restraint, despite the weariness. It was a battle that was over before it began. Wolfram rationed with himself. There was no way to fight cuffed and pained without hurting himself even further. Instead he looked at his captor dead in the eyes and smirked. "That was your first mistake."

* * *

><p>"Heika!" Gwendal let out a relieved sigh upon seeing his king. Yuuri strode into the room with a bounce in his step that nearly frightened him. A cunning smile decorated onto the monarch's lips with eyes light and joyous that looked to his adviser with a glee that was out of place. "Where have you been?" Gwendal checked his tone, ensuring the urgency was behind it instead of the anger he felt. The smile dropped, returning to the scowl the king wore as he marked the maps.<p>

"That is none of your concern!" Yuuri lashed out. The other Maoh's power seeping in as the air around him became tangible, threatening those within the confined space.

"We have news on Wolfram! He's still within Shin Makoku! If you'd-" A knock on the door brought Yuuri out of his trance and broke Gwendal of his speech. A maid quickly let herself in, eyes wide and frantic.

"Has anyone seen Princess Greta? Lady Anissa can not find her for her tutoring! We've scavenged the castle but she is not here!"

Gwendal remembered the out of place glee that shone within the king's eyes. Horrified, the man snapped his attention to the suddenly smirking monarch. Yuuri was glancing at the maps on the desk with avid interest. "Heika…did you…?"

"I haven't seen her all day." Yuuri looked to the maid with a smile. "When is dinner?"

_Oh Shinou…what has he done?_

* * *

><p>Wolfram laid bleeding on the man's floor. He didn't have the energy to even stand but he still seemed to possess the spirit to taunt his captors. His iron will seemed to have tested the other's patience. They couldn't break him, not so easily. He was a soldier first and foremost. Everything else was second to this position. He would never surrender, never give up, never spill the secrets they were looking for. The moment he did was the moment he gave up on his existence. Yet the captor was intent on his torture, commanding the guards to clean up the blood on the floor and bring in another prisoner as well. The human grabbed Wolfram's hair, scowling heavily as the blonde attempted smirking.<p>

"You will see what becomes of those who dare defy me." The man hissed. Spit flew onto Wolfram's cheek. If he still had the capability, he would have flinched in disgust.

"Sir!" Both looked to the guard in front of the door. In his arm was another prisoner. The person seemed to be older than Wolfram, hair dull red but his brown eyes were still as fiesty as ever-something the blonde mentally applauded.

"Bring him to me." The other captive struggled for all his work, fighting with his limbs tied down and mouth gagged. He glared and struggled, trying to wiggle free with his heels being dragged across the floor. The human before him signaled it was close enough and forced Wolfram to look at his fellow prisoner. "He's like you. He fought for the Maoh and now he will die for the Maoh." Emerald eyes widened as a dagger was brandished. He quickly looked to the other, finding the dirty face rapidly paling at the mere sight. It was obvious the red head was no warrior with the lack of muscle and the lanky frame. "You have two options," the human tossed the dagger and then let it fall back into his hand. "Tell me the secrets or watch your fellow cell mates be slaughtered one...by one. Each will have a chance to speak their final words, mind you. It would be unfair for me to do that at least." He was grinning. Wolfram did not have to turn to see the evil sinister grin that went from ear to ear. "Untie the gag."

The moment the cloth was removed from the man's mouth he started begging for his life. Desperate brown eyes were overflowing with tears, looking towards the soldier who held his fate. "Please, please! I-I can't die yet! I'm sorry! I'll behave, just don't kill me!"

"Your choice?"

Wolfram felt time come to a stand, tears building up and fall as he looked away from the pleading orbs. He just sealed another's fate.

"Kill him." Blood splashed, spilling onto the ground that inched closer and closer towards the blonde. "Next one." And the human was still grinning.

* * *

><p>"It's useless, he won't answer any questions." Wolfram could vaguely hear through his prison cell. On his side, on the floor of his barred room, he laid bleeding and in pain. He couldn't move nor did he wish to think. "Hey, don't go dying on us!" Wolfram couldn't even form an insult to throw at the guards. It all hurt so much. His pride, his heart all pained him so. He could still hear their cries, them telling about their families, their wives and children. They begged him to betray his country in hopes of being spared. But time and time again he would only look away. The puddle of blood-he'd never seen one so large. It was like a pond that tried drowning him. It reached to him, soaking his shirt and staining his hair. How could he face his brothers, Yuuri, his daughter Greta, after he willingly let so many men die? He could have choosen differently, could have behaved better and maybe they would still be alive. But his cell was empty as were the others around him. Quiet, cold, closing his eyes, he could still hear their final cries.<p>

He doubt he'd ever be able to forget them. Then he heard the sound of his worst nightmares.

"Bring the prisoners into their cells."

* * *

><p>Conrad continued his search for the missing princess. He looked everywhere and even went so far as to check the trail that led to the back part of Blood Pledge Castle. It was there he saw a sight that made his blood cold. Greta lay face down in the dirt, dried blood all over her skin, her body still. Conrad raced over, falling to his knees to pick up the unconscious princess. He checked her vital signs, finding them dangerously low but there. "What in all of Shin Makoku happened…?" The soldier picked her up and frowned when her saw a bit of hair caught under her bloodied nails. Black, soft strands of hair. Conrad's breath caught as he tried not to think of the possibility on such little proof.<p>

* * *

><p>A hand touched the window pane. Cold cat like orbs stared out as all of the castle scrambled to help Conrad who bared the injured princess. Yuuri said nothing, did nothing but watch as they ran like tiny ants from his tower. <em>"So fragile. They break like glass. Break, shatter and can never be repaired."<em> Yuuri only watched from afar. Watched like a dead man watches the ground. Unblinking and unmoving with a cold nothing brewing within. Yet he couldn't help the tears that seemed to fall on his cheeks. _"Are you one of them Yuuri?"_ The Maoh smirked within the king's subconscious. _"Are you human? Will you break and shatter?"_ It was as if the Maoh was insinuating whether or not Yuuri would be the one to break by his hand or live with the guilt of what he had done unconsciously to his only daughter. "Wolfram," Yuuri chocked out a sob. His hand tried to grab at the glass as he slid down, kneeling on the floor with. _"You think he will stop you?"_ It laughed. _"Face it, you _are _human. By the time we find him you'll have already shattered by then." _Yuuri fell, losing consciousness as pain spread throughout his being. He was afraid. He had already nearly killed his daughter by his own hand. The Maoh was getting stronger with each passing minuet. He was afraid that if he were ever to be reunited with Wolfram, he would hurt Wolfram beyond no return.

* * *

><p>Wolfram trembled with uncontained fear as the men stood in front. All lined up and chained up, ready for the kill. Emerald eyes, glassy and wide, looked at his captor, then to the other guard and then to the other prisoners.. Held up with wrists bound in front and ankles chained down, Wolfram knew there was no escaping. "What is the king's weakness?"<p>

Wolfram looked away, eyes lowered to the ground. It was an answer the other wasn't looking for and gave the signal the blonde dreaded. Tears spilled once more as the same guard went to fetch another prisoner. He was made of glass and he had shattered. He only hoped, bitterly, his shards would hurt the enemy the same way they hurt him.

* * *

><p>Fredrick raced with Gwendal towards the abandoned compound where confirmed reports from their spies stated Wolfram was being held captive at. He only prayed they weren't too late.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-Not mine.

Alright guys! As an apology for the long awaited update I will write (and dedicate) one-shots for the first two reviewers-well, the first two that follow the next set of rules. In order to first off, qualify, for this the first two reviewers must put this kind of smiley face :D at the very beginning of their review. I will PM the first two that do this and inform them if they got it and then they get to pick the pairings/prompts etc. After that it's just the basic standers. I look forward to this. If no one does it then I will come up with my own one shot. :) That's all I really have to say. Now time for just the basics.

**Summary: **Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note: **Nothing really. Just bad writing. And a lotta commas...lots and lots of commas. Joy...erm EN-joy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. Sing Canary, Sing<p>

Fredrick was the first to kick the door open while Gwendal terrorized the first batch of guards just a bit outside of the premises. With great relief the door did cave, however with much anticipated dread, several more guards swarmed to the exposed wall. The red head let out a frustrated sigh and pulled out his sword. He wasn't much of a fighter, always preferring peace talking than to violence, but he was left with no other choice. Fredrick poised his blade and lunged in for a well aimed strike. Of the four guards that flocked to the door, he knew two of them wouldn't pose much of a threat. One had a slight limp to him and the other cowered in place. Green orbs narrowed towards the one cowering guard and found he wasn't cowering, simply trembling with exhaustion. Either way, the man was ready to fight. Fredrick ran and engaged his blade with another, pulling his scabbard out of his belt loop to help block incoming attacks. Quickly positioning the metal scabbard behind his back he heard two metallic ticks against the sheath. Swiftly the two behind disengaged, surrounding him. Fredrick managed to unlock his sword, stiffening his muscles for the long awaiting battle. They charged with a valiant scream and the mazoku awaited with a readying attack. He crouched a bit, waiting for the man upfront to get within striking range. Fredrick slightly raised his sword arm, blade maneuvering into perfect attack position while his scabbard was ready to defend himself. A few more seconds, he was counting down. A few more moments before he would launch his body, spring his coiled muscles into action. _Three…two…on-_ A large chunk of rock flung at the charger, sending him flying to the prison cells with a loud thump. The three others paused and found themselves being introduced to earth magic in the same fashion as their fallen comrade. Fredrick froze, blinking in absolute disbelief. _O-one…_ His muscles relaxed a bit and his drawn blade was sheathed, though the scabbard never left his hand as he turned to face the man who had just saved his butt. _So this is Wolf's brother in action._ The thought scared him more than anything.

"T-Thanks Lord Voltaire." Fredrick chuckled awkwardly. The man said nothing, shrugging back with a light pant. "Hey, you okay?" The red head stepped forward towards the earth user. Gwendal nodded and beckoned with his chin to the stones in the prison cells.

"Houseki stones." He said once he regained his breath. Fredrick looked around and found the glimmering bits of houseki. They glowed ominously in the darkened cells, giving artificial light to the cell mates.

"Lot of em. Man, how did they smuggle all of this in the country?" Fredrick let out an impressed whistle at the end of his observation.

"How come this isn't affecting you?" Gwendal glared and reluctantly stepped in closer. Fredrick let out a proud grin.

"Because the Quinn family have very little maryoku! We're pacifists who specialize trade!" Through the corner of his eye, Gwendal let out a snort and gestured with his hands to the blade that Fredrick held. "Oh that? Well….okay so we're not pacifists, but we do have little maryoku."

"I still can't believe Wolfram married you." The elder huffed and proceeded to step to the prison cells to search for his baby brother. Fredrick pouted a bit, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

"I resent that." He said to no one in particular before following his supposed brother-in-law.

There were so many prison cells that looked like large cages. The black bars were thick and cold and the ceiling as well as wall were decorated with small stones. There were five in the first row, all lined up with roughly three feet of space between one and the other. Behind them was another row that only held four and was the last row. Inside there were three doors, one being the entrance, another leading to the back part of the compound and the final one-Gwendal and Fredrick found out-lead to the housing portion of the building. There were halls upon halls of rooms. They crept quietly, partially worried that more guards were hiding behind the closed doors.

"Does this look abandoned to you?" Fredrick finally broke the tense silence with a small whisper. The earth user nodded, frowning more so and adding to his array of wrinkles on his forehead.

"I was wondering why there were so few guards and even less prisoners."

The red head suppressed a groan. "You think they jumped ship and took Wolfram?"

"Maybe."

Fredrick was beginning to hate that word.

* * *

><p>"So it seems they've finally come for you." The human laughed, using the same exact dagger that had taken dozens of innocent men's lives within the last few days, to tilt his chin upwards. Wolfram tiredly obeyed from his sprawled form on the floor. His flames were extinguished and even then he didn't think he'd have the will to conjure up his fire. He was tired-both physically and mentally. Nightmares plagued his only haven before reality slammed into him as day by day, more and more men-young and old-died by his stubbornness. "I was beginning to think you had lied to me when you said you were an important associate to the Maoh." The man stilled, frowning at the dazed look his prisoner gave him. "Bored?" Another twisted smirk that crept down the blonde's spine. It spoke of torture and of blood. "Good," he patted Wolfram's cheek before standing. "I thought of a new game to play. You see, my spies purposely lured his Majesty's guards here and we have confirmed witnesses that two men have infiltrated my domain." He was grinning madly and Wolfram felt fear freeze his heart. "A man by the name of Gwendal von Voltaire and another man by the name of Fredrick von Quinn." Wolfram's eyes widened. His big brother and Fredrick had infiltrated a fortress where the enemy lurked behind every corner. "Now Wolfram, you have three options." Three fingers were held up in his face and the human behind them was cackling and he stated the options. "You could just give me the information I desired from the beginning." One finger curled downwards, leaving only two up in the air. "Second, you could duel all your precious cell mates in the backroom and kill them all by your hand." Another curled away. "Or, the third option, you could refuse the two before and I give the signal for all my men to ambush the two pests."<p>

Wolfram had to remember to breathe. The man before him was mad, a true sadist that every human thought mazoku to be. "S-Second." He gasped. At least if he were fighting, he could buy time. Time for Gwendal and Fredrick to come to his aid. The commander smiled a Cheshire like smile.

"Good boy. There are far too many men to take back with me to Dai Shimeron. You disposing them for me would be most kind." _Dai Shimeron?_ The noble weakly looked up, his eyes cringing with unmasked pain. They had been feeding him food mixed with houseki and by the time he realized it the damage had been done. Since then his body was racked with constant pain of hunger and the dust of the stones churning within. _What does Dai Shimeron want?_ "Oh, by the way," two guards picked Wolfram off the ground by his arm and slapped the dagger in his cuffed arms. "If you think stalling will work, you were wrong. You have five minuets to kill one person. If you do not in that span I'll give the signal and those two will die. If you die, then the two pests die."

They dragged him to the back door, right next to where the supposed bed was. Inside the room there were several prisoners, roughly six or so, was chained in a similar fashion to Wolfram and held swords. They were so young and so clueless as to what his presence meant. "Wolfram von Bielefeld?" His emerald gaze tracked the source of the noise before dread overcame him. One of his men was there. A fresh newbie to the Quinn family force who barely had even a twelfth of the training he had. He was barely a man, having about the maturity of a boy. However everyday he was on the force he always thanked Wolfram and tried to con him into dinner. Dark blue hair and wide sky eyes looked over with a mixture of fear and relief.

"Brandt…you can't be here! I thought…." Wolfram looked behind him with a glare. "You lied! You said no men would be taken in exchange that I hand myself over!" The human grinned.

"I only remember promising to let the men leave in exchange that you hand yourself over. You never said anything about pursing them later. Most either died or escaped, but we were able to capture this one." The man pushed Wolfram inside. "Remember Wolfram, five minuets or else the pests die. As for the prisoners…if you are able to kill this man," he pointed to the blonde. "Then you'll have your freedom." The door was slammed shut and locked on the other side. Fear and dread couldn't describe the rock that seemed to have dropped into his gut. His blade shook as he raised it with extreme difficulties. Everyone in the room followed his lead and the first to make a step started the war.

* * *

><p>Fredrick jumped at the sound of the floor boards creaking. His paranoia was catching up to him. The living quarters despite being so vast was supremely empty. There was not another soul among them. Rounding another hall, Gwendal led him to the farthest hall in the back. Both were tense and ready for a rapid draw in case of an ambush. <em>Geez I'm so jumpy.<em> The red head mentally sighed and pressed on. He kept his eyes out for anything blonde and golden, but the closest thing he found to that was the sun outside the windows. _Damn it Wolfram…please tell me you're here._ He begged. The elder paused, his nose twitching a bit. Fredrick was about to ask what Gwendal was doing before he too caught the scent. It was the smell of blood and lots of it.

* * *

><p>"Over there!" Gwendal pointed behind him before taking off. Fredrick didn't hesitate either. He drew out his sword and growled. If they drew blood from Wolfram, then he was going to do the same. Rounding the corner and running up a flight of stairs, the two ran at their fastest in the direction of the scent that stirred panic in their minds.<p>

Five down. Wolfram panted and looked to his final target. Brandt looked with wide eyes at his superior. The blonde was his hero, his everything and he had seen him kill innocent men without an ounce of hesitation. Emerald eyes tiredly looked over, limping his way towards the cowering youth. Wolfram was nicked in his leg once more. It was a rather deep gash that would pose problems later if not treated soon. His torso had a thin wound where a lucky blade managed to scratch and draw a thin line from his right shoulder down to the left part of his waist. There were several other small cuts that had already begun to clot but the most alarming one was the small scratch on the base of his neck that hadn't stopped bleeding. "Lord Bielefeld…please don't. Please!" Brandt cried, raising his blade to parry the incoming blow.

"I have to Brandt! If not then they will kill Gwendal _and_ Fredrick! I don't know what else to do!" He cried. His assault continued, his perfect form rapidly went sloppy. _I only have two minuet left…two more minuets before he signals the ambush on Gwendal-nii and Fredrick._ His arm froze and his grip loosened. The sword fell to the floor along with Wolfram who's body could no longer be supported by his own legs. He crashed ungracefully onto the bodies and blood of the others he'd killed, gasping for precious air.

"Lord-"

"Attack me as if you're trying to kill me Brandt!" Wolfram yelled from his collapsed position. He reached for the closest weapon: a bloodied sword from one of the prisoners he'd killed earlier. Prying it from the dead grip and using it to help himself up, Wolfram stood panting with his body trying to cave once again. "I trained you to attack the enemy efficiently and mercilessly!"

"But-" Brandt stepped forward to try and reason with his superior only to pause mid step at the hateful glare.

"Look around you!" Wolfram beckoned to the lifeless corpses that fell mid scream. "I am the enemy right now! Attack to kill me!"

Brandt nodded, complying and charging. The assault was sloppy and had it been another day in training Wolfram would have commented so. However it was a battle for life and for death. With an easy feint to the right, Wolfram turned around and ran the sword through Brandt's middle. The blade jutted out on the other side and finally the boy-dreaming-soldier fell heavily onto the blade. Tears streamed down the blonde's face and his body felt disconnected from reality. He couldn't believe what he had done.

"Less men to drag back to Dai Shimeron." The leader feigned a heartbroken sigh as he stepped through the metal door. Wolfram stood dazed in disbelief at what he had done. One of his own subordinates. He had just killed one of his own subordinates. He killed a fellow comrade-wore his blood on his blade and his sleeve. The blonde fell to his knees, his body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. The blade fell to the floor along with Brandt's corpse. He gasped out choked sobs with tears falling down the sides of his cheek. "Such a shame we didn't get any information out of him. It's either utter loyalty or vile betrayal for him to keep so silent." The human stepped forward, beckoning to his men to follow. "I take it no matter what we do the canary won't sing. So let's leave Shin Makoku a message." Wolfram looked up with one torn expression; emerald eyes dripped their sorrow as their light dimmed. He was unarmed. The enemy won. Wolfram closed his eyes and willed the inevitable to happen. He just hoped the screams of the men he had killed wouldn't follow him to hell.

* * *

><p>Fredrick and Gwendal ran to the very last room. There were several guards-easily destroyed by Gwendal. The room looked more homely and lively, containing actual people along with obvious signs of someone living within the confines of the spacious room. Both strained their hearing. <em>Voices?<em> "So let's leave Shin Makoku a message." They darted and found the missing blonde.

"Wolfram!" Fredrick screamed. Gwendal launched a spike of earth, pulling it up to the top floor they were at. The enemy surrounding the blonde noble leapt away and were fortunately knocked unconscious by a livid Fredrick.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Gwendal finally addressed his brother after the small battle. Two sets of eyes looked worriedly on the broken youth. He couldn't look at the two in the eye nor did he try. His body shook and tears painted his face. It pained not only Gwendal, but Fredrick as well, to see the once-upon-a-time strong soldier reduced to such a pitiful state. The eldest took the blonde in his arms, pressing him to his chest in a comforting embrace. "It's okay Wolfram. You're safe. Sh…you're safe." Gwendal whispered. His fingers ran through the grimy locks upon his brother's head.

Fredrick in the background cleared his throat to get the earth user's attention. Cold blue orbs cast a backwards glare and the red head frantically flailed his arms around to try and convey a signal. In the end the lesser noble knew it was no good. "We should probably leave. Who knows what's going to happen now." Gwendal nodded in agreement and picked up his baby brother in his arms.

"Grab that one," he beckoned the to brown haired superior of the humans. "We're taking him in for questioning." The Quinn noble did as told and stripped the enemy of all possible weapons before picking him up on his back. After that they left for Blood Pledge Castle.

And the entire time they paraded back into Blood Pledge Castle with the missing boy in his arms, Yuuri watched from his window. Serpent eyes narrowing with recognition of the familiar blonde. A frown fell on his lips-on Yuuri Shibuya's lips.

_"Now all that's left is to clip his wings so he won't fly away." _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-Nope. I will never own KKM.

Okay guys! Sorry about the long wait! A lot has happened. And I mean a lot. I won't promise any update in the near future. Right now it's whenever I can find the time to sit down and write and whenever I'm motivated enough to actually write. And sorry Wiki-girl99. I said I would update a long time ago, but didn't! :( Sorry to all readers for the long update but it will probably be longer. Who really knows. And sorry this chapter is crap and possibly very confusing. I wanted to get the chapter out but my notes for this story are all scattered and don't make any sense anymore...and I think I lost a page somewhere. lol. If it truly doesn't make any sense tell me so I can work it out. Well I'll leave you guys alone to read!

**Summary**: Yuuri agrees to let Wolfram go, to let Wolfram marry another noble and disappear. A month later Yuuri wants Wolfram back and is willing to send Shin Makoku to war if that's what it takes to get back Wolfram. Crazy, obsessive with no intent to let up unless Wolfram is found, everyone scrambles to find the fire wielder. But even if Wolfram is found, will things ever be the same?

**Note**: Uh kidnapping, a bit of OOC on Murata's part and cursing. Oh! And possible gibberish! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8. Shatter<p>

"Wolfram! Thank Shino you've returned!" Conrad said quietly as he helped Gwendal carry the war torn soldier towards the infirmary. Dark brown orbs met with older blue ones and felt his heart clench at the look of pity cast in the depths of worry. When Conrad was able to hold his little brother and see for himself the damage done, his body turned rigid. Wolfram was pale, listless with blood staining his skin everywhere. He didn't look anything like the fiery blonde everyone adored. Instead he now looked like a broken doll stuck in its repeating nightmares. "What happened?" Conrad managed to pry his gaze away from the blonde youth and look to the two rescuers. The red headed noble was quiet, eyes glued to the ground with hands folding in on themselves. He practically quivered with subtle rage and regret.

"That will be discussed later Weller," Gwendal sighed. "For now let us get Gisela to look at him." The earth user gently pushed his brother in the direction of the medical ward while throwing a coded message that this would be discussed, but it would be discussed later. Now, in front of the traumatized Wolfram, was not the place to be talking so openly about what had transpired.

* * *

><p>Gisela was quick and thorough with her work. In roughly fifteen minutes the managed to conclude that Wolfram had minor scratches on his torso and arms. His leg had a slight infection that would eventually go away and then the muscle would begin to heal nicely. The most alarming wound was the scratch on the blonde's neck. Gisela examined it and found that she was proud of the stoic man. The wound was patched up perfectly, packing the blood as best as he could with any sort of linen around. It was superficial but with all of the moving it made the skin there harder to clot. Using very little of her maryoku was enough to heal the cut nicely into nothing but a thin, fading scar. "His wounds will heal, there is no danger there. However it's the mental damage that I'm worried about." Her eyes looked from the scar towards the two men who refused to leave their brother's side. Gisela couldn't quite blame them. This was their first reunion in nearly a year and it was because Wolfram nearly died by enemy hands. Fredrick shuffled in the back, looking positively guilty.<p>

_If only I hadn't listened to Waltorana._ He thought bitterly. If only he hadn't, Wolfram wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be a war torn soldier, a broken little doll that was now too fragile for anyone to fix. His ignorance caused unfortunate consequences to fall onto the one he wanted to most desperately protect. Fredrick wasn't an idiot-loving to play the part but really wasn't-he knew that all of this was caused by him. Shin Makoku was going to war both with itself and with the humans and he was the instigator of it all.

"Gwendal, who is that man?" Conrad's voice cut through Fredrick's thoughts as the expert swordsman pointed towards him. Gwendal frowned, his forehead displaying to the world all of its hard earned wrinkles.

"That's Fredrick von Quinn…our brother in law." He spat out with disdain. It wasn't the reaction the lesser noble was hoping for, but at least he was acknowledged. There was some sort of comfort in that.

"He's the man Wolfram is married to?" Conrad's tone was a bit higher than normal with evident disbelief seeping into each syllable. This caused Fredrick's shoulders to slump down with a heavy, burrowing sadness. Was it really so difficult for them to comprehend that yes, their little darling brother had married him-an unknown lesser noble. Had was the key word though. Fredrick pushed back that bit of sorrow in the farthest corner of his mind. After all that he had done to Wolfram, he didn't deserve to keep him. He hurt the fiery mazoku. Now the price was to give him up.

"Interesting, I know." Gwendal muttered.

"Okay…even I know when I'm not well liked." Fredrick straightened his posture a bit to look at the three questioning gaze. Gisela just looked at him with an impassive stare while the two older men held a bit of a hostile glare towards him. "But just so you know, Lord Voltaire, I am your soon to be ex-brother-in-law and Weller I am indeed the man your brother was once married to." It took all of his will power, and then some, to admit that statement. His chest was heavy and his vision a tad bit blurry, but this was the truth. This was the reality of his situation. He screwed up and now he must pay.

"So you're abandoning our brother?" Gwendal's voice was low, growling viciously at the prospect of his brother being hurt once again. Fredrick's eyes widened greatly.

"No, no, no!" He flailed his limbs awkwardly in meager hopes to put emphasis on his no. "He…well I screwed up and lost his trust. Wolfram is the one requesting the divorce. Not I. Shinou no! I would do anything to keep Wolfram at my side…but…" Green orbs snuck a small gaze towards the slumbering blonde. _I hurt him._ "My error caused him great pain. "

"Good, so then you know and that this will not come as great of a shock as I had hoped," cold blue eyes couldn't have looked colder. They were like shards of ice readying to be launched for the final blow. "Stay away from him."

Fredrick understood long ago that after this was over he would never be allowed to see Wolfram ever again.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight when Gisela finally kicked the worried brothers and husband out. Fredrick remained quiet, silently leaving to walk to his temporary quarters that were reluctantly given to him after his arrival. Gwendal was stoic once again, his eyes focusing on the trail ahead and not the image of his injured brother. "Conrad," light brown orbs peeked to his brother's own. "I want you to keep an eye on Greta and Lord Quinn. I have a feeling his Majesty is up to something." An enigma smile. It had returned, the enigma smile. The smile that hid so many secrets had come back.<p>

"Of course Gwendal." Conrad whispered and turned at the nearest corner while the earth user continued down the straight narrow path. _Something isn't quite…right._

Gwendal continued to walk, his pace never relenting and in the shadows he failed to notice a pair of serpent orbs that sang of anger and knowing.

* * *

><p>Murata was thrown out of his nightmares by a frantic Ulrike. "Geika!" Frantically the sage reached for his glasses and threw on a light coat before sprinting away towards Blood Pledge Castle. He already knew what was going to happen. Even Shinou didn't need to tell him. <em>Don't do anything that you will regret Shibuya…!<em> The castle was in sight. His bare feet continued to slap at the ground and his weary muscles refused to rest until he made it to the infirmary. _Please let me make it in time!_

* * *

><p>Yuuri stepped in the small room where his missing blonde was sleeping in. The guards were easily dispatched, lying unconscious at the edge of the door. There was nothing separating him from Wolfram now. His hands reached out, touching the soft crown of hair. He really was here. Wolfram really had returned to him. The bed creaked from where he sat as he watched longingly. Golden serpent orbs flickered, returning then fading, slits then regular pupils, the Maoh and then Yuuri. <em>"I forgive you for abandoning me Wolfram."<em> He whispered, placing a light kiss onto the exposed forehead of the slumbering figure. The monarch picked up the youth with a gentleness that should have been lost in his maddening state of mind. He scooped Wolfram and his blankets up in one elegant movement. Wolfram lulled, rocking and swaying with the motions. Yuuri cradled him to his chest, holding him gently and tightly in fears that if he didn't the proud mazoku would really disappear again. This time, though, it would be forever.

Hazy emerald eyes blinked open lethargically. "Yuuri…?"

"I won't let you leave me ever again." One snake like eye, one regular eye, all glowed in the impeccable darkness. Fear washed over Wolfram has he realized his situation. _"You'll never leave me again."_

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed, struggling in the arms of his captor. But it was useless. His imprisonment had taken its toll.

"_All I have to do is clip your wings away."_ The blanket was tossed over his head and soon an even darker darkness washed over his senses as the Maoh put him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Murata panted as he slowed when he saw the unconscious guards. "Shit!" Wild black orbs looked around, hoping this wasn't true. He couldn't be too late. The safe bolted in through the wide open doors and found nothing but the empty bed and abandoned pillows. "No! Shibuya! Lord Bielefeld!" He called while looking around. He couldn't have already been too late. The Maoh couldn't have already gotten a hold of Wolfram. The poor youth had just returned from what could only be described as hell. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…!" He ran out to the hall and found the closest guard.<p>

"Oh, Geika! I wasn't aware that-" Murata growled.

"Get Lord Voltaire and Weller! Put the castle on high alert and get every available person to look for Wolfram von Bielefeld!" The guard scurried, doing as commanded while Murata leaned against the closest wall to regain his breath and wipe the sweat away. _If the Maoh accidently kills Lord Bielefeld then there will be no saving Shibuya._ His hand swept at his brow and his eyes narrowed at the thought of losing his friend due to insanity. _Wolfram…just hold on for a bit longer._

Even though Wolfram had returned, nothing was fixed. If anything, everything was shattering all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-Ya ya ya. Disclaimed already. I, GFS, don't own it.

Alright sorry about the long awaited update. Even more sorry for the improper grammer (fine example there, lol) and possible contradictions and...well the story not making sense. On a seperate note, I love you all! Thank you all so very much for reviewing that last chapter. A lot was going on and when I reviewed the last chapter I realized it was utter crap. ): So sorry guys. I'll try my best to edit it but creating the new chapters comes first! And so sorry about this. I have been agonizing over how to work this next chapter for weeks. If I were to post what I have now and what I edit out the story would have been DRASTICALLY different. Quite literally. So please forgive any errors currently. I was up all night trying to organize it and fix it (since about half way through I went with Japanese suffixes such as '-kaka' and '-kyo'. I'm trying to keep it in one language thank you very much. The Geika and Heika are the sole exception!). If you find any errors that make reading too unbearable go ahead and tell me, I'll eventually get around to fixing them. If you find the plot completely confusing go ahead and tell me, I'll either fix it or try to clear up any confusion. If you think I'm just BSing my way through the story go ahead and tell me, I'll most likely agree with you. (Lol).

**Summary**: Er...this isn't necessary with the new version of FF. I hate the new version by the way. There are two giant strips of white on both sides of the text that are extremely distracting along with pictures.

**Note**: I am hopelessly lost since I lost my notes and am now pulling out random BS. Please forgive this squirrelly, lazy author. I'm trying my best to finish this story so be patient guys. I haven't abandoned it and I probably won't ever!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9. Window Stained Reality<p>

Dark. It was so dark. He couldn't see much of anything aside from the faint outlines of the madman before him. His arms hung lethargically in their metal confide that bound him to the wall; his body slumped forward with unsuppressed exhaustion as his hazy eyes tried to find even the faintest clue as to where he was. It was useless, however. Whichever Yuuri this was had been thorough on covering up his tracks. Wolfram had a sinking feeling that even the master prankster Shinou couldn't find them now. _Damn it!_ Wolfram cursed his own weakness. None of this would have happened if he hadn't left. If he hadn't abandoned Yuuri in favor of consoling his own broken pride nearly a year ago. Then the kingdom would be normal. Yuuri wouldn't be fighting for his sanity-hell Wolfram wouldn't have had to take the lives of innocent men fighting to their dying breath for life. _No...now is not the time to kick yourself for what's been done._ He needed to get out of here. Yuuri was unstable, a walking time-bomb waiting to go off. One wrong move and the double black monarch might be the one to snuff out the fire of his life. _But what do I do?_ Wolfram experimentally tugged his arm a bit, the cuffs chaffing his agitated skin and found that he was indeed stuck. They were firm in their capture, refusing to budge with the little bit of struggle he had to offer.

Yuuri heard the metal clanking against one another. Narrowed golden orbs panned over, settling on the object of his desires now fully aware of the situation he was in.

"You're awake." A sudden chill crept down his spine. Those loving words, words that dripped with nearly tangible affection, scared him. Wolfram wasn't sure why, though. It was Yuuri's voice, Yuuri's lips saying them, but the fear hadn't subsided in the slightest. If anything, it seemed to spur it on. _Keep calm Wolfram._ Wolfram chided himself. Panicking was the quickest way to death, or so he always told his troops. "I was afraid you would never wake up." Yuuri's hand petted the blonde sweaty locks gently. His hands were large-larger since the last they met-and far kinder than Wolfram was expecting. The golden eyes flickered, fading back into the wide innocent black ones that most found willing to give their life for. Flickering, flickering, fading then reappearing.

Yuuri leaned forward, his hand falling from the golden halo to the pale flushed cheek. He stroked the skin softly, smiling gently just like he always used to. For a mere moment Wolfram wanted to live in this fantasy. Yuuri wasn't crazy, he wasn't chained and his life wasn't in danger. This Yuuri loved him, wanted him. He wanted to live this lie. However he couldn't. As much as he wanted to be wanted by the monarch, he wasn't. "You will never leave." He said softly, kindly and gently. He was serious. The Maoh was completely serious on his statement. "All I have to do is clip your wings away."

Something within Wolfram snapped at those words. Fear, anxiety all mingling with a sense to protect the maddened king from himself. "I won't let you do that!" Wolfram suddenly screamed. Two colored orbs settled eerily onto his unmoving form with unease. It was like both Yuuri and the Maoh were questioning him. Emerald eyes that practically illuminated in the darkness shone even brighter with undeterred conviction. He wouldn't let Yuuri cause any more harm. He couldn't let Yuuri cause any more harm. Yuuri would come back to them that much Wolfram was sure of. But when the double black pacifist teen did return back to sanity, he'd have to ask what he had done. Already the blonde was unsure if anyone was seriously injured during this whole incident and if there was he didn't want that list to grow. _I won't let you hurt anyone anymore Yuuri_.

"You...won't...?" Confusion settled in the narrowed orbs of the king.

"Yuuri if you can hear me, listen! I swear I won't let anyone hurt you and I won't let you hurt anyone else!" The Maoh stepped back, tears welling within his eyes. The narrowed slits returned to normal-back to the precious innocent doe eyed Yuuri they all loved and missed. Relief washed into Wolfram's body. He was getting through. "Everything will be okay. You're going to have to trust me. Just trust me! Don't listen to that other voice, just listen to me!" Tears splashed onto the double black's cheeks. Soft hands flew to his face as reality sunk into him.

* * *

><p>"Geika, we searched everywhere but Wolfram and Heika are nowhere to be found!" Gunter screeched. The poor frantic scholar was thrown out of his peaceful dreams in which his beloved king was returned to his former glory by an even more frantic guard. It took one quick sentence for the man to join the hunt for the missing duo, but having roughly the same amount of success as the others.<p>

Gwendal and Conrad had returned far earlier than the others, both worried and dejected. Murata wanted to smack himself. He should have warned the others, greeted them or even stayed with them. However he hadn't thought the conflict had shaken Yuuri's core this much.

Murata pulled his glasses off of his face to wipe the tired from his bleary eyes. It was morning now. An entire night had gone by and no one was able to find them. "Have there been any alterations made on the castle recently?"

"As far as I know of Blood Pledge has been left the same since-oh wait!" Gunter smacked a fist into his opened, awaiting palm. Something he surely had to have seen Yuuri do. "I remember! The twenty fifth Maoh did install a hidden passage for him and others to hide in."

"Lord von Christ there are hidden passages everywhere. Why is this one any different?" Murata's head hurt. Shinou had thought the idea of the hidden passages and Murata was there during the planning. He had personally checked every single one with no avail.

"This one is hidden in the Maoh's office. And it doesn't go outside. It's a chamber for the Maoh and his men to hide and plan when they didn't trust outsiders."

The glasses were returned to their respectable spot, gleaming under the morning sun. "Then please, show us this chamber." Gunter was all too happy to lead them to it. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Murata all shuffled in and were momentarily shocked by the damage of the office. Papers were strewn everywhere, books thrown hazardously around, bottles of ink painted the walls and floor, the desk was cracked and the chair was hanging half out of the window. "Oh my...I hope Heika didn't seal the chamber."

"If he did, I'm going to find a way to go back in time and strangle the twenty fifth Maoh for coming up with the idea." Murata muttered darkly under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Wolf...ram...?" Yuuri sunk to his knees, panting, sobbing. "I...what did I...?"<p>

"That doesn't matter Yuuri!" The blonde snapped, shifting a bit. The chains rattled angrily and he winced as his bruises rubbed against the metal. Yuuri snapped up.

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? Wolfram look at yourself! You're beat up and chained to a wall! A wall that I probably chained you to!" His eyes widened as if he realized something. As if a cold reality had dawned upon him. "I hurt you a-and Greta!" _Greta?_ Fear washed into Wolfram like a crashing wave. His poor daughter had been caught in the sudden insanity, possibly hurt beyond all belief all because of him. "I-"

"You didn't hurt me!" Wolfram swallowed thickly. Now was neither the time to think about his faults nor the time to dwell over what had happened to his adoptive daughter. He had a king to fix. Yuuri was completely immersed in his sorrow-blaming himself completely for every small detail. It wasn't fair. Not for Yuuri. If anything all of this, all of this chaos and fighting, could be pinned solely on him. "I did this-"

"Stop lying!" Yuuri's hands flew to his ears. His whole body trembled and Wolfram could only watch. He himself was unable to offer any comfort to the monarch. The blonde watched painfully as Yuuri wept for his actions. Yuuri didn't deserve this. Yuuri didn't do anything wrong. It was his fault. All of his fault. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed by Yuuri's side even if it killed him. If he hadn't done what he had done months ago everything would still be fine. That window stained reality would have remained intact instead of shattering into nothing more than a thousand shards that stabbed at all passing by. "Who else did I hurt?" Yuuri's weak, feeble voice asked even though the youth didn't make eye contact with Wolfram.

The blonde could no longer look at the monarch. It hurt him too much. "I'm not sure." It was the truth. He wasn't sure who all died in that war. He wasn't sure if Yuuri went on a rampage and hurt or killed anyone else.

The king pulled at his bangs, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand as his free hand gripped the ground painfully. "It's because I'm weak..."

"I told you to stop listening to that voice-"

"I'm not! It's the truth!" Yuuri snapped. A set of teary black orbs stared pitifully at him. "You were right all along Wolfram. I _am_ a wimp. I'm nothing more than that."

_"'You'll do nothing more than hurt those you love. Even your beloved will surely spread his wings and fly away again.'"_ It hissed.

"Shut up!"

"But I didn't say anything." Wolfram blinked innocently, tilting his head for good measure to get his point across though he was vaguely sure Yuuri couldn't see the action.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri swallowed thickly. He looked tense, as if uncertain to continue on with the question. "Y...You won't leave again...will you...?"

The blonde's eyes widened a bit. Of all the questions to be asked, that was the one he never expected. At least not now. "Yuuri...I-"

"Heika!"

"Shibuya!" Four different voices echoed from behind the wooden door. Yuuri snapped his gaze quickly over his shoulders in time to find Conrad kick the door down. Three swords were drawn; each held tightly should the need for a fight come. Murata stood behind the others, surveying the possible damage done. The king slowly stood, his eyes never leaving the small group.

"Let our brother go." Gwendal growled. Those beautiful naive black orbs quickly returned to their malicious golden ones. _No!_ He was so close.

"Guys, I'm fine! I'm-"

"I won't let you take him away from me." The Maoh hissed. "I won't let you take him away from me!" And then lunged. Conrad was the first to respond. His body swiftly dove in front of the dazed Gwendal.

"Go! Unchain Wolfram and leave!" Conrad called over to them for a brief moment before ducking away from the king's indescribable strength. Yuuri was just as quick. His maryoku completely tangible, calling upon any element that would answer his call. The small cell shook, quaking as he constructed the bricks into a formidable monster.

"This is bad." Murata muttered. Wolfram snapped his sight over to Gunter. The frantic scholar was trying to pick the locks, but with little success. Eventually the Sage pushed him away and undid the chains in a matter of seconds with a small pocket knife. "We're short on time. We need to get out of here before the cell collapses on itself."

"But what about Yuuri?" Murata helped the injured blonde up. Cold, calculating eyes bore into Wolfram's own.

"It's not Shibuya that you need to worry about." When Wolfram looked back to the battle he saw it was indeed true. Yuuri already had Gwendal pinned by the throat and Conrad was useless against the brick monster that swung with a heavy fist. Gwendal was struggling, but the hand the held him was far stronger and far too uncaring to be moved. The struggle was frantic and Conrad looked to be in a bind despite being a master swordsman. _Gwendal...Weller..._ And after he hand promised Yuuri that he wouldn't let him hurt anyone else. Wolfram's brows furrowed and gritted his teeth. Now wasn't the time to give up. If he ever wanted that window stained reality back then he had to fix it. He'd have to start from scratch, fix the pane, replace the glass and repaint the picture all over again. All over again. "Geika let me see your knife."

Murata looked at the blonde noble questioningly. "Why-"

"Just give it to me!" Wolfram snapped. He held out his hand, glaring at the reluctant Sage. Eventually the knife was handed to him. It settled uneasily in the palm of his hand-reminding him once more about the men he had been forced to kill. _Not forced...I chose to kill them_. He gripped it tightly and looked back up. But he had done it for Yuuri and he'd do it again if the need should arise. "Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted. When he gained the Maoh's attention he held the point of the knife to his throat, pressing it slightly into his skin with a determined glare. "Let them go!" Impassive golden slits widened and the monarch's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. Their eyes locked. "Let them go." He said again, with more conviction this time. Hesitantly the double black did released Gwendal and the monster that attacked Conrad receded back. It was just them now.

"Wolfram..." There was a look of fear in those serpent eyes. Fear of losing Wolfram once again, fear of it being permanent this time. He hated it. He hated that look that the Maoh cast upon him. Yuuri should never feel fear. He wanted to give the naive king a life without it.

"Just listen to me and I won't impale myself, alright?" The most powerful man in their entire world was completely weak against one simple action. Yuuri, who had the ability to do anything, couldn't do a single thing now but fret. The Maoh nodded slowly, eyes narrowing their sight on the weapon pointed at their precious person. "Gwendal, Gunter, Weller, Geika, leave the room-"

"You're coming with us." Murata firmly stated, dragging the blonde with them.

"_What_?" Wolfram growled, tripping a bit and even nicking himself with the knife. "But-"

"No buts. You don't understand what's going on quite yet. This can't be fixed by a simple talk when you don't even understand-" Wolfram stepped away quickly from the Sage.

"I was getting through to him earlier before you guys showed up! I'm fine! I'm a soldier, not a weak delicate flower who needs constant attention. Right now Yuuri needs me! I'm not going to abandon him for a second time!" Wolfram screamed.

"Wolfram-" Conrad quietly called, stepping closer to his injured brother. The blonde however glared, holding the knife still close to his throat.

"No!" He growled. He needed to fix his window stained reality. He needed to fix it now. Little by little, slowly but surely, he was going to fix it with his own two hands. Even if he had to submit himself to the darkness, even if he had to relive the nightmare of his capture all over again, he'd do it if it meant saving the king.

Murata sighed. "We'll give you a day. After that we'll forcibly pull you out and lock Shibuya in here." His eyes narrowed, settling with a harsh gleam that fitted oddly onto the renowned Sage. "Understand?" Wolfram nodded, his darkened orbs glaring at all who got too close. "Well then, we'll leave you to it. But remember Lord von Bielefeld...if you die then Shibuya can never be fixed." A chilling air enveloped around them. A warning. This was a warning. "If that happens then you can be damn sure I'll find a way to bring you back from the dead. As long as Shibuya needs you, you are not allowed to be free." With that, Murata left. His message was delivered and the reality of it sunk in. Wolfram had willingly bound himself in chains all over again. _In other words 'I have clipped your wings away'...huh?_ The weary old door slid shut and once more it was nothing but Wolfram and the Maoh.

"Wolfram..." A strangled sob reminded him once more that his thoughts were required elsewhere. Wolfram dropped the knife and stepped quickly to his beloved king. The only man in the world that he would murder a thousand innocent men for. He pulled the maddened king in for a tight hug, reminding Yuuri that he was still here and probably would forever be.

"I'm here Yuuri, I'm here."

* * *

><p>"Geika, are you sure-"<p>

Murata paused mid step and that was enough to silence Gwendal's question. "No I'm not sure that was the right decision, but that doesn't matter much right now. Bielefeld-kaka knows his place and we have a spoken agreement." The sage pulled down his glasses and began wiping away the finger-print smudges that hindered his vision. "Tomorrow at dawn we will secure him and lock Shibuya in the underground study. After that we go to the temple and perform a binding ritual." He put the glasses back on with a small yawn.

"Binding ritual?" Gunter asked this time. A small smirk decorated Murata's lips. It was sinister and foul that reeked of hidden plans.

"When I say 'binding ritual', what is the first thing you think of?"

"Marriage." Conrad muttered. Both Gunter and Gwendal's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"Correct Weller." Murata grinned. "Shibuya is fighting with himself, creating a manifesting madness due to the internal conflict. The Maoh, which is supposed to represent justice, is being distorted by Shibuya. Right now he fears losing Wolfram the most. Right now he loves Wolfram, but hates him at the same time." The wiseman continued walking forward, intent on going to an abandoned room for a nice nap. "Shibuya was always fascinated with your brother, but because of where we grew up he thought it was disgusting. However as time went passing by he grew fond of him, liking him bit by bit and denying it. Shibuya understands he likes your brother, but won't accept it and because of this, hates him." They paused at a room in the guest wing. The large wooden door opening smoothly unlike the previous one. "Such a complicated assortment of feelings, I say."

"But how will a marriage with Wolfram solve any of this?" Conrad gently probed, understandably so. Murata understood Conrad's hesitance on this matter. This was his youngest brother, the baby of the family. Though the two didn't have a stable relationship anymore, the solider would always be watching from the shadows. It was a nice sentimental thought that Murata had to commend the other on for he understood the notion well.

"First it will take away Shibuya's fear of losing Wolfram. Secondly it will take away Wolfram's ability to move about freely." The two brothers jerked abruptly. "And third of all love and hate both walk a very fine line. Let's just see what line they will cross into." He walked into the room and shut the door firmly behind him. Yes. Both love and hate walked an extremely fine line. He already knew the battleground that lay ahead. He already knew. He was moving the pawns into position, surrounding the queen that had strayed too far from the rooks and knights and bishops. Though the queen could was powerful, she always held one weakness and that would always be the loyalty to her king. _Even if I become the most hated man alive, I'll embrace it all if it means to let your kingdom prosper...Shinou. _His eyes looked coldly out to the rising sun. It represented so many things for them and to Murata all it represented was a cage that entangled them all. Always trapped by the ever flowing forward of time with no ability to go back and undo the mistakes they made along the way. "Atari(1)..." He chuckled to himself. "That's not in chess, is it?" Murata walked to the plain bed, flopping tiredly onto it.

This wasn't over. This was far from over. Should the queen fall then all would be lost. One by would the bishop, the rook, the knight, the pawn would all crumble and checkmate would be in the opponent's hands. _Definitely not in chess._ Were the final thoughts of the drifting sage.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this." Gwendal growled, pacing in front of the Sage's door.<p>

"Like or not, if it saves heika then we have no choice but to go along with it." Conrad said with a weary sigh. Gunter only watched with growing worry. Was this truly the correct path to take? Forcing a sudden marriage onto two young teens not even ready for such a burden?

"What about Lord von Quinn?" Even though Gunter was sure Gwendal loathed the man, he was willing to use his distant cousin as a sacrificial shield to save his brother.

"He filed the divorce papers as soon as Wolfram was returned. It's been finalized and documented by both Gunter and Geika." Conrad explained. The poor brunet leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tired, as they all were, but he seemed like a different type of tired. An exhaustion that was born from depression, anxiety and fear.

"How about the ceremony? How is that coming along?" The stoic earth user continued to spit out all possible excuses.

"Knowing Geika it's probably in development as we speak." Gunter finally commented. As much as he hated to admit it, this probably was the best route to take. They needed their king and much like their soldiers, they should be willing to sacrifice whatever necessary to keep him from harm's way.

"I will never consent to this! Lord von Christ, recall Yozak! Maybe he knows of an alternative that we can take!" Gwendal shouted before storming to his office. The man was most likely going to knit a plethora of plushies to combat this sense of hopelessness and sudden dwelling fear that seemed to fill them all. This marriage was too rash and risky. It wouldn't be done properly for their status as King and King's consort to be. But it was the only route to take. What other method could do fix this mess?

"Understood." Gunter replied gloomily but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"You guys all think you've got us all figured out." Blood Pledge's new prisoner cackled. "I say give or take within a week's time the order will be given out and Dai Shimeron is going to crush your madden king." Fredrick listened carefully, wisely choosing to ignore the sudden chill that ran down his spine.<p>

"We Mazoku won't be taken down so easily." Fredrick replied coolly. _What's going on? Why is this guy telling me everything?_ While it was normally a good thing for the interrogation to go so smoothly, he had a feeling he was about to unveil the worst possible secret known. The human's grin turned malicious, as if made of evil itself. Though bound and chained, he managed to give off the aura of a thirsty beast.

"Your king's weakness...we know of it. Though that brat didn't ever say it, we know of it." Defiant eyes bore into narrowed jaded ones. "Consider this our declaration of war you pathetic beasts. Wait patiently and you'll find out just how powerless your crazy king really is." Fredrick took a step back. Weakness? As far as he knew the Maoh had no weakness. He was strong and, normally, peaceful. Yuuri-heika was renowned for his gentleness that touched the hearts of many but the few who were too old and stubborn to change their ways. _Unless…_ He froze. Yuuri-heika did have one weakness. One giant weakness that the kingdom currently had their high hopes on. _Wolfram!_

* * *

><p>He was here with him. Wolfram was finally here with him. Nothing could tear the two apart. Nothing. Wolfram would stay him...<p>

Till death do they part.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

(1) Atari: It's a Go move that resembles Checkmate. The stone is almost completely surrounded by all sides and will most likely be captured if the player doesn't find a way to save it. (No Murata...it's not in Chess...)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-Uh...yeah. Not mine.

So I have finally gotten around to typing up this freakin chapter. I have made it extra long as a way to apologize for making you guys wait and as a birthday present to damons-hot-as-hell. Happy birthday damons-hot-as-hell! Erm...late birthday, lol. Again sorry it took so long. A lot happened during the semester and at home. And I mean a lot! So let us once again wish her a happy birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes: **A lot happens in this chapter and in my haste to get it out I haven't had the the chance to look it over and edit it. Plus I had various segments written at different times so the flow is...well...I should say it really has no flow. I apologize. If anyone is confused just ask and I'll explain.

A big thanks for my reviewers! You guys helped motivate me to get the next chapter out!

And once again, happy birthday damons-hot-as-hell! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10. I'm Sorry<p>

Time ticked by slowly. Everything that was once visible dissipated. Wolfram was left alone with Yuuri, holding the poor boy-turned king in hopes that maybe he could get through. The ever loving, ever king and thoughtful Maoh was reduced to a sorrow stricken boy grasping onto any form of sanity left. Yuuri who once used to charge right into the mission without any regard to the dangers, only fighting for the sake of justice, could no longer trust himself and Wolfram knew all too well how it felt to have your body go against its command without your knowledge. The pain, the fear was apparent as it was infectious and all Wolfram could do was listen to the half-madden mumbles of the boy who he broke long ago.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered, brushing back the dark bangs from his king's forehead.

The fault fell solely on him. The deaths, the war, the murders that took place were all done by his hand. Wolfram pulled Yuuri tighter, resting his head in the crook of Yuuri's neck and sighed a shuddered sigh. "I'm sorry."

A million and one thoughts all raced through his mind. Each ranging from their sympathy to a question. Yet only one thought outshined them all and the one was: _how can I fix what I so badly broke?_

* * *

><p>Wolfram was here. Wolfram was with him. Wolfram was alive. Wolfram had never left.<p>

His thoughts were swirling. So many different thoughts-some not of his own-all assaulted him. Wolfram this, Wolfram that, the war, the humans, Greta all sputtered out rapidly leaving Yuuri even more of a wreck than usual. It was so hard to try and fight an enemy that wasn't even an enemy. It was a creature spawned from him, by him, which now had taken its infectious mind and tainted him. Yuuri was beyond afraid of himself. His thoughts that were not his thoughts all formed within his mind. Two creatures inhabited the same body and the two had very separate stances on peace.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." Wolfram had quietly said to him, brushing back his overgrown locks on his forehead. Sorry? Why would Wolfram be sorry?

Yuuri had wanted to ask why the blonde had said that, but his mind was soon preoccupied with a different, horrifying train of thought presented by his other self.

Wolfram was here. Wolfram was safe. Wolfram would never leave.

He would kill if Wolfram ever left again...

* * *

><p>Morning came too swiftly for anyone to have felt any form of comfort. Murata was the first to rise as he was the first to leave. He and Wolfram had a promise-one that he was going to ensure the blonde Mazoku keep. Deep within the Maoh's office were the two. Yuuri grasping onto his precious Wolfram and Wolfram asleep with his arms around the monarch, both tucked away in the darkest corner of the room.<p>

Murata took only one step into the chamber when a pair of golden serpent eyes pinned him with a frightening glare.

_How scary..._ The Sage thought to himself. "Now, now great Maoh. I only need to borrow Lord Bielefeld for a bit. I promise to return him." The Maoh only held on tighter, pulling the sleeping body closer to his own. It was like watching an animal with the way Yuuri practically hid Wolfram from Murata's line of sight. "Lord Bielefeld, it's time to wake up!" He tried; watching through careful eyes as the blonde slowly awoke from his quiet slumber. Wolfram's eyes opened, revealing the gemmed emeralds within that looked up blearily before registering the Sage's presence. Wolfram was quick to stand, not noticing Yuuri's dark scowl. "I see Shibuya is still the same_." Though he is slightly better._ He thought, keeping that bit of information to himself. "You have a promise to keep."

A stubborn glare worked its way onto the fiery Mazoku's eyes. It was the same Wolfram Murata had known, the same "Lord Brat" that Gunter constantly antagonized; the same soldier his brothers had come to depend on. 'It seems there is still some hope for us all.' Murata turned, exiting the hidden chamber knowing well that Wolfram would never go back on his word. The youth was far too prideful for that.

The two left, never looking back.

Never catching those cold eyes that watched their disappearing backs.

* * *

><p>It was quiet. The morning, though beautiful, was just another form of hell as it was another reminder that another day had passed and Yuuri was no closer to sanity then the previous one-that more men had lost their life against the raids that now plagued the glorious grounds of Shin Makoku.<p>

The sun blinded Wolfram and as the torturous march down the halls came, no one greeted him. All eyes were on his small back and the blonde already knew what they were thinking. He was a traitor; he was back even though he left their king in this pitiful state. What right did have to return? All thoughts and questions true. Wolfram had no right to return. According to their laws he was a married man who gave up his home in favor of marriage. According to the law, he had nothing here to return to.

Strange considering he was the key for Yuuri's survival.

Wolfram was about to cast his eyes towards his shoes when he caught sight of Gisela frantically leaving her small clinic. The green haired medic dashed through the hall, brushing past Wolfram unknowingly. _Greta..._ He recalled what Yuuri had told him. In weak sobs Yuuri confessed that the Maoh had hurt Greta; that Greta was still locked up in the infirmary and that was all he knew. Tears pooled in his eyes and his voice caught in his throat. His little girl...

"May I..." Wolfram swallowed, his unreadable eyes trailing the faint cracks in the floor they had traveled. There was one more thing the blonde had wanted to do before he chained himself to Yuuri. One more, small, tiny thing he absolutely needed to do in hopes that maybe, just maybe, he could find the strength to see this reality, to see that his daughter was as badly hurt as his nightmares said she was. "Before we go to the Temple...may I see Greta...?"

"I really wouldn't recommend it..." The Sage wearily said. The noble flinched. Oh Shinou what happened to her while he was away? Murata seemed to sense his conflict and said, "After the ceremony. I'll permit you to see her after the ceremony. In the meantime...just brace yourself Lord Bielefeld."

The statement, though probably meant to come off as comforting, left behind an indescribable dread.

* * *

><p>The trip to the temple was uneventful. Murata, thankfully, had the foresight to have the carriage arranged and at the ready for their departure. However it was shocking to find both Conrad and Gunter already seated within its confines-Gunter looking as if he'd been dragged against his will. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised." The sage said even though his voice sounded as if he already predicted this long ago. Nothing more was said after that. Everyone boarded the carriage and the long ride towards the temple began.<p>

When they arrived Ulrike was already out front, waiting. Her childlike features brightening for mere moments when Wolfram climbed out. "We've prayed for your safe return, Lord Bielefeld. I am glad you are still among us."

Wolfram tried to smile at her thoughtful comment, but his worry was the only thing that shone.

"Ulrike let us get started." Murata said, stepping inside, immediately heading towards the innermost chamber. The woman followed her Sage dutifully with carefully paced steps on her majestic stroll towards the ceremonial chamber. Wolfram wasn't nearly as graceful. He was so absorbed in his thoughts. Greta, Yuuri, the war all lingered within his mind. His brother knew what he was feeling and thus Conrad cast that small, comforting smile that Yuuri always used to believe. He, however, couldn't. The reality was too painful for it to be hidden by Conrad's smile.

The farthest door of the innermost chamber opened. It's beautiful room glistening with the morning sun, casting a hand of perfection against the archways that surrounded the center of the chamber. In the center, in the midst of the archways stood Ulrike and Murata, both looking to the fascinated blonde. Wolfram caught the dark gaze that reminded him of Yuuri's and all fascination left. He was here for a reason, not to gawk.

"Let us begin..."

He never thought he'd come to hate three words so much.

* * *

><p>"So..." Fredrick started, nervously swallowing to buy some time. Gwendal had him pinned with a blood thirsty glare of doom that would have ensured a painful death if it wasn't for the fact that the red head was currently useable. The Quinn noble scratched the back of his neck, feeling the hairs standing on end, and tried to find a way to still his frantic thoughts. "We uh...we have a problem or a potential problem. That problem being the prisoner downstairs..."<p>

"He's not dead, is he?" Gwendal demanded, slouching over his desk with apparent exhaustion.

"Uh...no, sadly." It really was a pity. "He kept talking about Heika's...uh...weakness...and-can I ask you something?" Gwendal raised a brow. Fredrick sighed. _Why are Wolf's brothers so terrifying? _"Heika does have a weakness...and that weakness is Wolfram isn't it?" The Earth user bowed his head with a heavy sigh and folded his agitated hands.

"Heika's weakness is his abundant kindness...though currently yes. Right now Wolfram is his greatest weakness and our greatest hope."

"Then we definitely have a problem." Fredrick dared to step closer and leaned against the desk with his hands. He looked over the maps that were strewn all over the other noble's desk with vague interest. So many villages were circled, some crossed out in fine dark ink. "It seems they plan on attacking. I think they plan on killing Wolfram." He looked up, finding Gwendal staring at him with his usual stoic look. Yet the gears in the man's mind were turning.

"Explain." He demanded.

Fredrick stepped back, wringing his hands together as he paced the room. He was tired, staying up all night with worry gnawing at him in anticipation for the next guard to come take watch, had taken its exhausting toll. His thoughts were everywhere. So much had transpired in such little time. There was no room for rest, no room to mend a broken heart. It was find a job and be useful because they were on the brink of utter destruction should every able body fail to comply with any demand.

"He spoke in riddles. He said that they knew of our "madden king's weakness". The prisoner never specified what, or even who, but..." he shrugged. "Wolfram is the only weakness I can think of."

"And if they kill him or even possess him..." Gwendal shook his head, shoulders slumping even more. "Currently my brother is with Conrad and Gunter undergoing the marriage ceremony." Fredrick wisely didn't flinch. He already knew that the moment the eldest of the brothers chased him down for the divorce papers. "He should be safe for the time being. With any luck Wolfram should be able to snap Heika out of his madness soon enough."

"And another thing..." The Voltaire noble looked up. Bags were prominent under his eyes, casting a cold shadow over the dark blue orbs. "We may or may not have less than a week." Again, Fredrick shrugged. "He said within the week..."

"Then my brother has a lot of work ahead of him."

Fredrick frowned and peeked over his shoulder. There was a fearfully malicious gaze that scared him more than Gwendal's glare. When he looked, he found nothing.

But he could have sworn he saw glowing snake's eyes for just a brief moment.

* * *

><p>No one seemed to recall that he had the ability to walk, to run, to listen and see. He could with ease move about his castle and no one prevented him from doing such. Guards moved out of his way, maids scurried into different rooms. A path was always cleared for him.<p>

Fredrick and Gwendal spoke of a prisoner. A prisoner who wanted to kill his precious Wolfram.

Against his will, his body moved. Against all reason, his feet dragged him towards the dungeon below. In the caged cell was a human. Dirty and chained, willful and spiteful, the man looked towards the monarch and laughed. "So they've finally sent you."

_"The humans hurt him."_ He agreed. The humans did. _But Greta didn't. "He promised to protect you." _Wolfram had made that promise. The blonde youth had promised to protect Yuuri from himself while the other was out risking his life to fix what Yuuri helplessly destroyed. _"So why don't you protect him…?"_ The thought of how did filter within the double black's mind. Yuuri was weak without his friend, without Conrad or Gwendal or Gunter. The only time he could ever have been considered powerful was when his current malevolent other self overtook him.

"What's the matter? Are you here to talk or to torture? Or perhaps you truly are too benevolent to harm the prisoner?" The captive grinned. For once Yuuri and the Maoh were staring through the same eyes-a feat that chilled him to the core. Was this truly Yuuri peeking through his own eyes or was this the Maoh distorting him the same way Yuuri's chaotic thoughts did to the other?

"You hurt Wolfram." Yuuri stated, continuing to survey this potential foe.

"Does that truly matter?"

Something within him snapped.

Yuuri slammed against the cell bars, grabbing them with a vengeance as his eyes glowed their wild gold. The prisoner jumped and pressed his back flat against the wall. Such a sudden change from a lost boy to a mad man scared the wits out of him. _"You'll pay."_ Yuuri snarled. His mind race, his thoughts pulsing wildly. The Maoh's and his mixed into one, as if in complete unison. The need for death-the prisoner's death-was great.

The cell bars could only hold for so long.

* * *

><p>"I stand in place of the Maoh." Murata declared, pulling Wolfram closer to Ulrike. It was a painful statement that the Great Sage had said. Painful because it was just another reminder that Yuuri was no longer the fragile boy who showered the world over and over with his unabashed kindness. Wolfram's eyes narrowed into thin slits, thoughts pondering at how any of this would play after he fixed the king. There would be no failure on his part; Wolfram was a proud, pure bred mazoku who refused to accept that this would be the end of Yuuri. He had spent far too long chasing after the double black monarch just to lose him to something so silly.<p>

Ulrike nodded. "Then let us begin." Her hands raised, touching the blonde crown of locks on the soldier's head, her lips quirking into a small smile as her eyes bore into Wolfram's. "Since this is an informal ceremony it won't be as grand as you were expecting Lord Bielefeld."

Wolfram licked his dry lips. "If this is the only means to save Yuuri, then I don't care." He stated, stubbornly sticking his chin out and straightening his shoulders. He had already done far too much damage with his insistent needs. This was the reason Shin Makoku was at war once again, why Yuuri was so tortured and why Greta was so injured.

The shrine Maiden's smile turned sad. "May Shinou watch over you."

Ulrike handed Murata a black band. Painted metal that glistened faintly under the candle lit room lightly touched the pale skin of the sage. Murata's expression was unreadable, even as he approached Wolfram with the band in hand. Cold, calculating black eyes flickered from the thick metal to the soldier's wrist, as if pondering over something so simple. Wolfram already knew what to do, what was going on and what was going to happen next. Murata was clasp the band onto his wrist, tying it tightly to the point that it would feel as if Wolfram was chained once again. The other band would go onto Murata, who stood in Yuuri's place for the moment. Afterwards, Ulrike would tie a red string on the bands, symbolizing that they were "soul mates" joined together and then she would chain them together-to symbolize that this was a binding. A heavy, painful binding.

Wolfram swallowed thickly, holding his left wrist up expectantly with a small shiver. He had always wanted to do this. He wanted Yuuri to be on the other end of the stupid string, looking just as nervous as he yet smiling the same sheepish grin he felt the need to grace everyone with. The monarch would have chuckled awkwardly, trying to relay some sort of message through gesture alone and Wolfram would understand. After that they would be together. Ulrike would have completed the ritual without any hassle and he and Yuuri would have been bound together as one.

But that couldn't be.

Yuuri was on his way to an early grave. Shin Makoku was on its way to war. So instead it was Murata who took the band, who continued on with the ceremony, who was everything that Yuuri was not. There was no sheepish grin, no awkward chuckle or nerves. It was all a cold formality, another reminder that there was no Yuuri. The blonde mazoku closed his eyes to hide his overwhelming pain. Murata clasped the band, the metal tightening painfully tight over the thin wrist to a degree that he feared his fingers would fall off from lack of blood flow.

"Forever bound you two are. Until death do you part, until Shinou rests your soul," Ulrike said, her soft voice echoing dully in the room. "You now fight for the Maoh. You now fight for your king, your commander and your significant other. You fight to protect him. You fight to protect his kingdom as he fights to protect his consort, your home." He peeked through thinned eyes and found the string knotting around his wrist, trailing all the way to Murata who still held his arm. Wolfram wanted to growl and yank his limb back. He wasn't going to run. "Forever bound you two are, until death do you part, until Shinou rests your soul." She began again. Her small fingers grabbed for the chains. The heavy links all clanked together, rattling unhappily as she inched the ends towards the two. "Forever bound, I have made you. Forever bound you have agreed to. Until death do you part, until Shinou rests your soul." Two clinks were made in successful successions. The metal band that was already heavy grew in weight. It was a fight to hold his wrist up, the burden of the metal putting a strain on his left arm. "You fight as one; you rule as one, you love as one. Forever bound you two are until death do you part, until Shinou rests your soul." The shine maiden held up the middle of the chain, offering it to the two young boys. Murata and Wolfram grabbed the chain, holding it up with their bound hands. "These bonds that now tie you together are heavy. If you support as one, if you fight as one, if you love as one, if you rule as one, they will lessen." She unchained the ends of the chains and her large eyes looked into theirs with a stern, wistful gaze. "These bonds that now tie you together are heavy. If you support as one, fight as one, love as one, rule as one, they will lessen." Murata and Wolfram dropped the chains and Ulrike smiled. "Forever bound you two are. Until death do you part, until Shinou rests your soul. You now fight for the Maoh. You now fight for your kind, your commander and your significant other. You fight to protect him. You fight to protect his kingdom as he fights to protect your home and his Consort. Forever bound...you two are." And with that, she cut the string.

Not more than half an hour later was Wolfram no longer a free man. Not more than half an hour later were his wings clipped away and a heavy chain wrapped its way around the newly bonded pair. Wolfram looked to the thick black band that attached itself to his left wrist, wondering why in all of Shin Makoku he had wanted this piece of jewelry so badly. It was heavy, inconvenient and rather morbid considering the circumstances. The meaning was still there, however. Even if the ceremony was informal, even though Murata had to step in in Yuuri's place, it signified that he and Yuuri were one.

Another band was thrust into his face, leaving the blonde a bit dazed as he was rudely ripped from his thoughts. Murata held Yuuri's band, dangling it precariously between his fingers. "Put this on Shibuya when you return. After you've visited Greta of course." Wolfram cupped the piece of jewelry in his hands. It was made exactly like the band on his wrist. A sleek black metal that was hardly flexible and once it was clicked on, it was impossible to clip off.

Wolfram clutched the band closer to him. He had wanted this all those years ago and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd obtain it, much less in this unorthodox way. Yet, now he just wants to throw the damn thing away and pretend none of this ever happened. He wanted it all to be just a rather long dream, one he'd wake up out of to find the wimp sprawled out on the floor with Greta giggling from the doorway to wake up. He wanted this to all just have been a crazy, crazy dream.

* * *

><p>Murata kept his promise as much as Wolfram secretly wished the Sage hadn't.<p>

He had only heard of the attack on his precious daughter-that she was gravely injured and the only suspect was their crazy king. Wolfram hadn't wanted to believe it. Yuuri couldn't have hurt their little girl even if she wasn't so little any more. He paused before the door, his heart as heavy as lead and body stiff as steel. _Please...please be alright._ He prayed before bracing himself and opening the door.

On a single bed that was tucked away in the corner of the room lay her precious child. Her soft brown, curly locks laying themselves onto the pillow. Her eyes closed, flickering every now and then. She was so still, so quiet compared to the hyper active child he remembered. The only piece of information that calmed his beating heart was the rhythmic breathing. Her chest fell up and down in an even pattern.

However, she looked so cold.

Wolfram stumbled to her side, unable to comprehend the sight before him. His hands blindly reached for his daughter, grasping at her frail, limp hand with a feverish need to reaffirm she was indeed alive. Her skin, though healthy, had never felt so cold. "I'll be back to pick you up in half an hour." Murata stated quietly. His voice barely registered in Wolfram's head. The blonde's thoughts all occupied on how he had failed miserably at protecting everything he'd come to cherish. "I really am sorry Lord Bielefeld." The sage whispered before shutting the door with a soft click.

Tears fell from the bright emerald eyes, glassy and hollow as he tucked his sleeping girl in. His hands trembled, his sight blurred, the salty liquid staining her pale skin with his sorrow. Wolfram held back a sob and pressed his forehead against her arm-all the while begging for Greta to forgive him.

He'd done the unthinkable, all those months ago. He damaged Yuuri in a way no one seemed to be able to and he destroyed a kingdom that was never destined to fall.

"I'm so sorry..." he cried to a child that could not even hear him.

* * *

><p>The Sage stayed by the door for a while longer. He was afraid that it would have been too much for Wolfram to take in and he did not want to leave the blonde vulnerable during his time of grief. However the moment he heard the cries and sobs, the moment he heard the muffled "I'm so sorry" Murata took his leave. All of this was too saddening. He may have been the Great Sage in his past life-a calculating strategist-but he never claimed to be emotionless.<p>

* * *

><p>A blood curling scream caught Fredrick's wavering attention. The red head jumped at the ready, throwing himself into the castle dungeon only to come face to face with the mad golden orbs that demanded blood. Fredrick yelped and leapt back. <em>What is Heika doing here?<em> As much as he wanted to check on the prisoner, he didn't trust leaving the king an opening. The noble drew his sword. His eyes trained on his opponent and his body fell into a loose stance. Knees slightly bent, hands grasping the hilt of the sword firmly and shoulders squared, Fredrick readied himself for battle should the king wish for such.

The Maoh looked at his blade with morbid interest. An interest that was sending a shudder down Fredrick's spine. The read head slowly backed up, step by step towards the exit, eyes still watching the others. Step by agonizing step until he turned and made a mad dash out of the dungeon, telling everyone near that their king was on the loose and he was out for blood.

* * *

><p>The door to the infirmary slammed open. Two unconscious bodies were lugged in by two other guards and an unamused Murata grabbed Wolfram by the arm.<p>

"But I-"

A cold glare halted the rest of Wolfram's sentence. "Things have changed. Shibuya escaped." Wolfram's eyes widened. "You need to find him and finish the binding ceremony now. It can't wait another minute."

"Where is he?"

"The last I heard he was in the dungeon." The soldier nodded, gulping back the bit of fear that lodged itself in his throat. Casting one hesitant gaze towards his sleeping daughter, he left. Wolfram pushed past everyone who had watched his walk of shame earlier in the morning, frantically willing himself to go faster to find his now betrothed. He vowed to Yuuri to stop him.

He only prayed he wasn't too late.

"Over here!" His ex-husband called, flailing his arms in the air. Wolfram sped over towards the entrance, pushing past the red head and jumping down the stairs.

The sight there was familiar. Blood pouring, pooling on a face downed corpse that was pale compared to the crimson fluid it sputtered out from fatal wounds. Yuuri stood by the body as if guarding it from prying eyes, rigid. _Calm down. Just calm down._ He commanded himself to fight off the returning guilt. Wolfram's meal wanted to hurl itself onto the pavement and his legs were rapidly losing their support. His instincts demanded he run away from the scene. To banish the horrifying pictures in his mind what happened not even days ago. The only thing stopping him was the bracelet that was chained to his wrist.

Wolfram gulped and fought off the urge to run. He could do this. He had to do this. "Yuuri…" the blonde winced, cursing himself as his voice was a pitiful weak whimper. "Yuuri!" He said again with more conviction. The monarch didn't respond. Wolfram forced himself forward, stumbling on shaky legs towards his now-husband. "Yuuri what-" he spun the other around, finding his wimpy king staring through hollowed eyes. Yuuri's mouth was dropped open, tears staining his skin and his mind seemingly distant. "Yuuri…?"

"He's dead." Yuuri suddenly said. It was weak, quiet with a breaking tone. "He's dead…I killed him…" As much as the blonde wanted to deny that, the proof was evident. Yuuri's hands were forever stained with the blood of his first victim.

"Oh Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered softly, gently tugging at the other's hand. His pale one clung to Yuuri's bloody one, holding on with a trembling grip as he fished the band from his pockets. The black metal bracelet was brought out a moment later and Wolfram clipped it on. A resounding click dully echoed through the empty dungeon, now permanently binding Yuuri to him. "It'll be okay…" he said quietly, patting his husband's arm.

Dark orbs peered down to the metallic band. A flicker of recognition shone before being consumed by the swell of emotions the youth harbored. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri, hiding his face from the painfully familiar sight. "It'll be okay."

Yuuri jerked himself away. He pushed the blonde back and stepped back, nearly tripping over the mutilated corpse. "It can't be, Wolfram…I-I just…I just _killed_ someone!" Another step and his footing wasn't careful. His foot caught on the outstretched arm and down the king stumbled, landing in the blood of his victim.

Wolfram couldn't help but wince. Brandt was the only one who saw him stumble among the bodies of the people he'd murdered. It was such a terrifying thing to feel-warm blood turning cold and the knowledge that this was once a living creature that no longer had any days to look forward to. However there was a vast difference between Wolfram and Yuuri and that was how they grew up. In time, perhaps this fear would fade. The guilt, he understood, would forever haunt him until his dying breath. For Yuuri this moment would never leave him alone or let him be.

The pure bred Mazoku once again forced himself forward. This was the man who forced him to slaughter and who forced his king's hand, he thought trying to reason with himself. This was not the body of an innocent villager or the body of his beloved comrade who fearfully watched his captain killed. "Yuuri-"

"Nothing you say is going to change anything! I listened to the Maoh! I-I…we saw things the same…I'm a murderer! I-"

"Yuuri…several days ago I took the lives of many men. I…I killed one of my own." Yuuri went quiet, his wide, teary eyes trained on the blonde. "I'm not any better than you. I had no reason to kill them the way I did." So close. His precious Maoh was so close. Wolfram reached out, grabbing onto another of Yuuri he could. He needed the comfort of his king, to know he hadn't fought in vain. Those people would never return and Wolfram knew that the moment he drew his sword. He didn't want their deaths to have been for naught. He grabbed Yuuri, slowly lowering himself to hug the mad monarch. It was comforting to feel the other youth alive and warm-unlike those cold bodies, unlike his still daughter. Yuuri was here and he was on the mend. There was hope for him. Wolfram would destroy the world to ensure there was some form of hope for him. "That's why I can say it'll be okay. We'll get through this together." He held tighter. "And no one else will have to die."

He already knew something within Yuuri broke the moment he regained his sanity and saw the dead prisoner. Something within every soldier always breaks when they kill another living creature. Conrad had once said that to live was a form of atonement. To acknowledge this fear and sympathy for the enemy was a sign of humanity still possessed within. Yuuri was lucky to not have remembered how exactly he killed the human. To not hear their screams, their pleas and begging as they spoke of their family and friends was the greatest blessing anyone could have bestowed upon his fragile Maoh. For that, Wolfram silently thanked the violent creature that dwelled within the ever kind Yuuri, but when Yuuri returned the embrace and buried his face in his shoulder with loud, screaming sobs, Wolfram wanted to destroy the creature until not even a single shred of matter was left.

Wolfram held on and silently cried as well. He never wanted any of this to have happened.

* * *

><p>Murata stood on the steps of Blood Pledge Castle. His glasses glistening under the harsh light. Noon had come, morning had finally left them all and perhaps the change would be welcomed as a blessing. <em>Love and hate indeed walk a very fine line. <em>He thought, watching as the people scurried about. _Now that Lord Bielefeld has returned, Shibuya should quiet down for a while._ Murata didn't know what became of the prisoner and he wasn't quite sure as to how sane Yuuri was when he entered the dungeon. If the Sage was correct and the prisoner was dead, Wolfram would have a lot more on his hands than simply dealing with a volatile king. _The rest is up to Lord Bielefeld. Should he fail…then Shibuya will be lost to us forever._ He did have a few schemes of his own hidden under his sleeves should things get bad. However he had a feeling as long as Wolfram lived, things would work out on their own.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun, though bright, though harsh, felt seemingly ominous. Murata breathed in the once fresh air and smelled the faint scent of smoke.<p>

Four days had passed since the prisoner incident and Yuuri was confined to their room. Wolfram wasn't allowed to leave and the blonde couldn't muster up the strength to even try. Yuuri was clinging to him like he was his last lifeline, like Wolfram was the only thing grounding him here. _Not too far off from the truth._ He mused. The pair was sprawled out on the royal bed with Wolfram placed in the center and Yuuri wrapping his body closely to the blonde. It was dusk, the sun setting and Yuuri still had yet to wake.

It was the first time Yuuri slept peacefully ever since that incident. For the past several days he slipped in and out of delusions induced by his guilt. There were times when he was crazy enough that his eyes switched to gold and Wolfram was suddenly a willing prisoner. Those times, though, were the most painful. Yuuri was always crying, clinging to him with a desperate need as if Wolfram could be the one to dispel the illusion. And each time Wolfram was reminded of how utterly weak he was.

Wolfram sat up, using his arms for support as he shifted into a more comfortable position for both. The young monarch was practically falling off of the bed. He watched patiently, looking over Yuuri in case he needed to be quickly awoken. Yuuri looked so young in his sleep, so much like the handsome teen who first arrived to their world. Lashes dark against the tanned skin, black hair falling elegantly with each toss and turn, his arms securely around the soldier's waist with a reluctance to let go. He was indeed much like a child clutching onto their favorite toy during their sleep. Wolfram didn't have the heart to try and break his peaceful slumber.

His battle honed senses went off and he was quick to shield Yuuri from the possible threat. Yuuri was rudely awoken, finding himself hopelessly lost as to what was going on. Wolfram's eyes were focused on the window, cursing whoever for making them so large. "What's going on?" Eventually Yuuri feebly asked.

"We're under attack." Wolfram said his voice distant as he tried to listen for any footsteps. He needed to get Yuuri to a more secluded spot, somewhere safe with several guards. As it stood there was only him and a window standing between the king's possible demise. Wolfram rolled off of the bed, crouched and tip toed towards the window to sneak a quick peek of the battlefield.

He nearly wished he hadn't.

"We don't have enough men…" he murmured.

"Huh?" The ever loveable king squeaked. It was a massacre outside. Their forces were falling swiftly. The enemy had come prepared and in large numbers to their front steps. _Damn it! Now of all times._ Even he knew that this was the ample time to strike. The Maoh was crazy, their defense was scattered and Shin Makoku was vulnerable. Had Wolfram been the warrior on the other side he would have approved of this course of action. However this was his home and he was damning the men who dared to try and destroy what was his.

Wolfram turned, catching Yuuri's wide black eyes and a fierce determination to protect what he was fixing arose. "We need to head to the underground chamber." He said, pulling Yuuri off of the bed and out into the hall. He paused only once to grab his sword and fasten it to his side.

"Wait! What about the people outside? What about them?" The worry was there, as expected of Yuuri. He was afraid to see death once again.

"Right now we need to focus on getting you to safety." He pushed them against the wall and poked his head around the corner. It was empty. Something new considering the castle was normally teeming with life. Wolfram crept around, dragging a half stumbling double black with him.

The Maoh's office was in sight. So far no one had entered within the brick confines of the castle. It was a quick dash in which Wolfram's heart raced. It was practically a suicide run. Anyone could have popped up; a number of traps could have been lying in wait for their sudden arrival. He had risked their life on the belief that there was no one in the hall. A belief that held true as they safely entered the broken office. Ever since Yuuri's fit no one stepped inside. None of the maids had the courage to.

Wolfram let go of Yuuri, running towards the switch that would reveal the set of stairs. He didn't have time. No one had time. As it stood, they were running on borrowed time. He pushed against the mantel, frantically trying to find the button when a sudden groan clicked into place and the stairwell revealed itself on the floor behind the desk. Yuuri looked down the hole and then back to Wolfram.

"Yuuri we don't have time. Please, just…please go and don't come out until it's safe." He begged. Yuuri's eyes widened and his hands flew to grasp at Wolfram's own.

"What about you? Wolf you can't-"

"I have to Yuuri. This is my job! It is what I agreed to when I became a soldier and when I married you!" He lifted his arm, showing the black band that would no longer be removed. "Please Yuuri, just go into the chamber and hide. I promise I'll be back." It was an empty promise, but he hoped it was enough to fool the monarch.

"No! You already disappeared once! You'll just…no!" Yuuri's eyes were already fading into the bright gold. "I won't let you!"

There wasn't much thought behind Wolfram's next action. All he knew was there was a need to get Yuuri to safety and to get himself to the battlefield. He didn't have time. No one had time. It was a simple nudge that sent the Maoh down the flight of stairs. Yuuri tumbled, falling and rolling down the cement bricks until he reached the bottom with his eyes looking up betrayed and fearful. Wolfram steadied himself.

"I'm sorry." He said and closed the passageway. It was only buying him time. Eventually Yuuri would get out. The Maoh proved he wasn't completely incapable. Wolfram stepped back, looking to the closed passage with a sigh. "I'm sorry wimp." And ran out of the office.

"Thank Shinou you're okay!" Fredrick's voice echoed in the hall. Wolfram stopped in his run, finding the red head catching up to him. "Wolfram you need to-"

"Yuuri is in the hidden chamber within the Maoh's office. There's a button on the mantel, press it and it should open." He quickly said.

Fredrick blinked. "_What?_"

Wolfram glared. "I have Yuuri locked up. It won't be too long until he gets out though and then the wimp will try and go out on the battlefield to find me. They're going to hurt him-"

"No, you're not going out onto that field Wolfram! It's a massacre out there!" Fredrick growled. The blonde gritted his teeth. This was war. Massacre or not he had a duty to the kingdom to fight until he could no longer.

"I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Will you listen-"

"No you listen!" Wolfram hissed. "This is war! If Yuuri falls then-"

"It was never about Yuuri-heika!" Fredrick shouted, slamming the blonde into the wall. "It's you they're after! If _you_ fall then the Maoh will never regain sanity, then Shin Makoku would weaken and then the Mazoku empire would come to an end!" Green eyes bore into green with an intensity that sparked nothing but rage for both parties.

Wolfram glared. "I refuse to stand back and allow them to swarm the castle. We're defenseless _Lord Quinn_." He spat, causing the red head to wince. They had no men now. Yuuri's grand idea to send the majority of the army around the world had left a wide opening the Dai Shimeron hadn't wasted. Though the men were recalled, most went as far as human territory. It took time to get there and therefore it would take time to return.

Another earthquake shook the castle and Fredrick's grip loosened. "I won't let them kill you Wolfram." He whispered, touching their foreheads together in a tender touch. Wolfram swallowed dryly and turned away from the blatant affections.

"They won't. They can't Lord Quinn because as long as Yuuri needs me then I won't stand down nor will I be taken down. I am this kingdom's shield as I am their sword. My duty as Consort dictates as such." Wolfram replied, pushing the other back lightly. It was never in his nature was wait around for others to protect him. No, he was a soldier first and foremost and he had forgotten those months ago. He had a duty to this kingdom and he was forever bound to Yuuri-even before the ritual. It was foolish of him to try and run away from his birthright, the bit of him that stated that he fight for the king until his dying breath. Wolfram made a fist, remember his pledge many years ago when he watched his brothers' backs disappear from sight during the war. He promised to never allow that to happen again. No one should have to watch their beloved ones leave and question whether or not they'll return this time around. "I'm going to the battlefield whether you agree with me or not Lord Quinn." He muttered. It appeared Fredrick understood that nothing was going to stop him from going-nothing short of what the enemy was doing to their men. "But...I have a request."

Fredrick's ears practically perked. "What is it? Anything Wolfram, I..." He swallowed. "My affections for you will never sway. I know I did a lot of things wrong during our brief marriage, but that does not mean I will ever stop loving you." His eyes twinkled under the dying sun, under the red tinted sky where men outside were dying with each passing word spoken. Wolfram blinked away the memories and grounded himself to reality. He had a duty. Nothing was going to get in the way of that.

Wolfram placed a heavy hand on the red head's shoulder. "Keep Yuuri safe. He's a wimp, a spineless fool at times...but he is our king. Don't make me mourn him." Fredrick nodded and pulled the smaller mazoku in for a quick hug.

"And likewise, don't make us mourn you." Fredrick whispered. Once he released the fiery soldier, he watched that small back disappear. Wolfram stepped out of the door and onto the battlefield with his weapons drawn and his maryoku at the ready. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that could often only be found in a man who fought knowing he was going to die. Stepping onto the weakening stairs, watching with calculating eyes as men by men fell, he hardened his resolve.

He was a soldier for the mazoku people, a fighter for Shin Makoku and most importantly, the shield and sword for their half maddened king.

* * *

><p>Fredrick resigned himself to the daunting task of caring towards the king. As much as he wished someone else had been bestowed this mission, Wolfram had asked. Therefor he had to see this through. He found himself in the messy room, staring at the mantel wondering why in the name of Shinou was there a hidden chamber in the Maoh's office. His calloused hands felt for the button, fumbling against it until a clicking noise was heard and the passage just behind him opened. Fredrick glanced over his shoulder and found unhappy serpent orbs glaring up from the dark. <em>If the war doesn't kill me then the Maoh certainly will.<em> He bitterly thought.

"Move." The king said in an angry hiss.

"Uh…no." He responded back, climbing down the stairs with his weapon at the ready. "You're stuck with me buddy." He stood right in front of the royal, just barely stepping off of the last step. The supposed famed Yuuri was shockingly shorter than Fredrick was. The red head figured that a man so important and powerful would have towered over him easily. As it stood, Yuuri barely came up to his forehead.

"Move!" The Maoh demanded this time around.

"No." He growled. Yuuri lunged, an attack the noble was anticipating since he caught sight of the glowing eyes. It was a matter of timing as he grabbed the stretched out arms. In a single movement Fredrick had his king held by the collar of his uniform and pinned with a glare. Wolfram was out there fighting for this man who acted as if he didn't want to be saved. He watched too many times where the blonde would hold such a far off gaze that spoke of heartbreak and sorrow. This was the man who ruined the soldier months ago, the man who willingly let such a beautiful creature slip from his grasp. Fredrick always loathed the Maoh whenever Wolfram tried to appear strong during their marriage, afraid to be hurt once more and dare to love the Quinn noble in return. Now his loathing was vile hatred.

"Listen; while you're sitting here having some form of an emotional, psychotic break down, Wolfram is out there fighting to protect _you_!" Fredrick snarled. His fists balled up in the dark material of the monarch he swore, like all of Shin Makoku, to obey and protect. Yuuri-heika, the Maoh who had brought peace to their war-ravished land, was nothing more than a coward who couldn't face the truth. Fredrick was sick of watching the blonde, fiery mazoku beat himself over displeasing the king, of failing him and practically killing himself to fix a mess he made.

The gold seeped away and in its place were wide, black orbs that peered into the honest green. Fredrick saw the helpless, fleeting glint in his eyes. _What's so great about him?_ He growled to himself. "I-I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Want Wolfram to risk his life to protect your legacy? There are hundreds of men out there, each armed with houseki stones, and all we have is a mere handful of soldiers in comparison! At this point, I don't particularly give a damn about you. In fact, I'd much rather just throw you out in front of them and stop all of this nonsense! But for some reason you're the boss!" The Quinn noble continued to shout, his larger form still easily pinning the royal to the brick wall. Yuuri glared.

"Even if you hand me over to them they still won't back down. They want Shin Makoku-,"

"And I'd say let them have it! I'd do just about anything to protect Wolfram, anything to keep him out of the battlefield! Heika, this is how deep my loyalties and devotions lie towards him. Yet for some reason he's forsaken them and came crawling back to you when nothing but agony awaited him in the end." Fredrick released the king and took a bit of satisfaction in seeing the double black stumble. "The least you could do is pretend to care."

"I do care…" Yuuri's voice was pitiful, quiet and meek. He couldn't look Fredrick in the eyes, only casting his listless gaze down towards the ground. "If I had known annulling the engagement would mean Wolfram disappeared, then I wouldn't have done it. All those months without him…I realized that…" the monarch swallowed thickly. "I need him. I always have."

"So you love him."

The wide eyes became even wider, panicked and alarmed at the statement the other had made. Fredrick bit his tongue, holding at bay the sudden swell of anger. "No! Wolfram's a…" Yuuri's gaze backtracked downwards once more. "I do…don't I…?"

"I dunno, you tell me." The red head leaned back, crossing his arms with a huff. He was dealing with a moody king-still relatively unstable as well-while less skilled men than he were taking up arms and dying.

"I don't know. I mean…he's Wolfram. He's the fiery, blonde bishounen who likes to throw fireballs at me when he's angry. He gets jealous pretty easy, and he has a temper not to mention that he kicks me off the bed and hogs the covers from me at night."

Fredrick blinked before throwing his head back in a hearty laugh. "Yeah he does!" Yuuri smiled softly before realizing that that meant Wolfram and the noble had shared the same bed. The smile died abruptly as his eyes glowed gold. Fredrick held his hands up, still grinning humorously. "Cool it there, Heika. Wolf and I only shared a room for about a week. That's all we did. Nothing more."

The double black coughed awkwardly, not having realized that his other personality was surfacing once more. "Sorry."

"No harm done. After all, it only takes a complete and utter moron to mouth off the most powerful person in Shin Makoku. I relish in my title."

"Actually…Wolf has you beat. Along with Gwendal." Yuuri said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Fredrick shrugged.

"Yeah, but did they mouth off to you when you were highly volatile and unstable? No. Because, as said before, only a moron and I, good sir, am that moron." The red head paused for a moment and another grin worked its way onto his face.

Yuuri smiled his kind smile that everyone had sorely missed. "Even then, I still think Wolfram wouldn't have thought twice about it." The monarch shuffled quietly, his smile brightening with each passing memory of his blonde companion. Fredrick saw the sincerity behind such a loving smile. It caught him off guard for a moment, still not used to the sudden change in character from the other man. "But that's Wolf for you…"

There was no denying the look in the Maoh's face. Fredrick was sure at one point in time he too had made that same exact look when thinking of the stubborn youth. The honest, soft, joyous smile when thinking of the fiery mazoku, the sudden epiphany that somehow, someway that perfect being was somehow yours-it seemed Yuuri was dancing along the same lines as Fredrick had several months ago.

He smiled, closing his eyes in remembrance to those happy-filled days when Wolfram was his and his alone. "Yeah." Fredrick chuckled. "Though I have to disagree with the moron part. That's all me, buddy."

The king looked up, finding their light hearted conversation chasing out the rage the two had held for one another not only minutes ago. They both had a common interest and a common goal: protecting Wolfram. Yuuri grinned. "I'm the king moron here-both figurative and literally."

Fredrick laughed and kicked himself into a standing position. "I know I'm supposed to keep you here, but there are people out there dying and you're the only one powerful enough to stop it." He was going to do the complete opposite of what the blonde soldier had asked but there was a feeling that surfaced every time the emerald eyes mazoku emerged in his thoughts. An unsettling feeling accompanied with an indescribable dread that lingered when he watched Wolfram disappear. His hopes now fell onto a king who was barely considered sane. "So are you sane enough to try and diffuse a war going on your front steps?"

Yuuri scowled at the thought of war. His whole mission was to try and keep Shin Makoku out of it and now that he had lost control, they had been dragged right back into it. He should have listened to Gwendal, to Gunter-to everyone but that damn voice that hissed in his head. Now that Wolfram was back, now that the blonde had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere nor was anything going to take him away, the voice had receded. "I don't know how…but I'm gonna try."

The red head nodded. "That's pretty much the only thing we can do now, Heika."

Yuuri drew himself to full height, still a bit irked on finding himself only at Fredrick's eyes rather than towering over him. The full-blooded mazoku was so tall in comparison to Wolfram. "Then what are we waiting for?" He said, taking off with his supposed guard right behind him.

Climbing out of the hidden room hadn't been easy. The passage was block with debris, perhaps from the enemy soldiers trying to find anything that would aid them in their war. When they did manage to surface, it was trying to find the quickest passage out towards the center of the chaos. The pair frantically ran throughout the halls of Blood Pledge Castle and barely had found a window leading to the grand battle when Yuuri saw it.

Yuuri barely caught it. The faintest glimpse of a shining silver metal that was headed straight towards the unsuspecting blonde. The monarch's pupil constricted, watching numbly, body still and deafened ears as time seemed to still. The blade was inching closer and Wolfram still hadn't noticed its presence. Yuuri's voice was caught in his throat and only when the crimson fluid flew in a majestic arc and the uniform clad body fell, did he suddenly scream.

"WOLFRAM!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: It is not mine. D:

Yes! An update in less than a week! Woot! History in the making! XD Alright guys Merry Late Christmas. Sorry, I was going to try and get this out before Christmas...but uh...wasn't too confident about taking this direction for the story. I had two possibilities and so I chose the shorter less complicated one and this chapter is really short compared to the other one. Sorry guys... :( Anyways! Here ya go! Merry Late Christmas! And please review! Whether it's to complain or to just say hi, I don't mind. We hit 70 reviews and that made me very happy. XD

**Notes:** This chapter...uh...not tone...but outlook is a lot less...uh...well it's different. It makes NO sense with the tone of the other chapter, but I tried my best and this is the best I could write. :( Again, sorry!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11. The Memories of Then<p>

"_I swear I won't let anyone hurt you and I won't let you hurt anyone else!"_ Wolfram had said that, hadn't he? Or was this all a lie fabricated by the Maoh? _"Yuuri if you can hear me, listen!"_ He was listening. He'd give anything to that fiery blonde just to see those gleaming emerald eyes shine. _"Listen!"_ _I'm listening._

Yuuri opened his eyes. When had he closed them? And why exactly _did_ he close them in the first place? The battlefield. He was on the battlefield. There were so many bodies, so many men all crammed into one space. Sword locked with sword in a deadly combat. Blood, it was everywhere, staining the ground and grass with the sticky substance.

_"Yuuri if you can hear me, listen!"_ Wolfram's voice rang again. The king frantically looked around; trying to find the blonde's distressed cries. They were so close, yet so distant. Yuuri's head throbbed, the light burned at his eyes and his body suddenly felt feverish. He searched and searched with his eyes despite the pain. He was here for a reason, though the reason was eluding him. _"-can hear me, listen!"_

"Wolfram…I'm listening…" he whispered. Where was the blonde? The sunshine hair spun of gold, the beautiful flawless skin that glistened under the light and contrasted the wonderful blue uniform was missing. Had he left?

_"Listen!"_

"I'm listening…I'm listening…"

There he was. He was faced down with a puddle of red underneath his stained uniform. His back torn to shreds and his sunshine hair grimy. He didn't look quite like the Wolfram he remembered, the full-blooded Mazoku whose heart was as big as Shin Makoku. Yuuri felt disconnected from his body as he stumbled over to the war-torn youth. His hands numbly reached out, lightly touching the dirty crown of hair. "I'm listening…" Yuuri whispered, licking his suddenly dry lips. The world was stained a crimson red. Everywhere he looked had a sudden deep crimson hue to it that wasn't there before. All except Wolfram who remained motionless. Yuuri tucked away a stray stand of hair behind the pale ear shell of the soldier. "Wolfram…?" His voice shook.

_"-can hear-"_

"Wolfram I can hear you! What did you want to say?" Wolfram was still. Eerily still. The ground around him was red and the wound on his back hadn't stopped its bloody flow. "Wolfram…?"

_"Kill them all."_

Yuuri stood, his eyes looking through the red tainted vision that distorted everything around him. Tears fell, staining his cheeks and he dared to step forward. Numb. That was all he could describe himself as. A chilling nothing with a haunted goal.

Those who hurt Wolfram would pay.

* * *

><p>Fredrick smothered down the impulse to run over to the blonde. He had a duty to the king and Yuuri seemed to have gone into shock after witnessing Wolfram's potential death. <em>It was just one swipe across the back…he's suffered from worse before.<em> He thought to himself. Wolfram couldn't be dead. The blonde had made a vow and even though he had only known Wolfram for less than half a year, the youth never went back on his word. He would make the impossible, possible and survive this bloody affair. Wolfram just had to.

The red headed noble turned a worried eye over to Yuuri. His king had been silent with vacant eyes and open mouth. _Wolfram's fine. He's fine._ Fredrick sighed. If he couldn't convince himself then there was no way in hell he could convince the Maoh. The noble looked from the seemingly lifeless body of the love of his life and his duty. He couldn't risk the king's life just to try and save a youth who was possibly dead. It was treason, but he just couldn't leave Wolfram.

"Wolfram…?" Fredrick snapped his attention back to the Maoh. Yuuri had tears pouring down his cheeks. His body looked heavy and his face flushed as his maryoku began to glow its faint tangible blue. _Shit!_ He thought.

"Heika!" He grabbed Yuuri's shoulder, spinning the shorter over towards him. "Heika! Listen! We may be able to save him if you just get your act together!" He tried, conveying his message as sincere as his pounding heart would allow. Wolfram wouldn't have a tomorrow if Yuuri lost it. "Heika-gah!" The monarch turned and grabbed Fredrick, holding the noble by the collar of his uniform in a heavy grip.

His presence was frightening. The look in the Maoh's eyes was akin to a dead man's. Such blankness, a lack of spark yet a resolution had been made firmly within him. The black faded into gold and even then, the gold did not hold the typical volatile gleam to them. It was as if something had been broken in the Maoh. And perhaps that was true.

A storm was brewing. One only the powerful Maoh could command. The sky was thick with gray clouds and the air was filled with water dragons that elegantly flew in their rightful place. All fighting ceased as they looked to their impending doom.

Blue and gray were the only two colors in the sky above. Such a frightening sight that rendered all in awe of such power. The water dragon released its battle cry, one that soon roared to life by the others and descended onto the field.

"Heika stop! You'll hurt Wolfram!"

"I shall bring justice upon them…kill them all…is what he wants."

Rain fell, falling in thick sheets that nearly blinded all. Fredrick stole a glance towards the fallen youth's direction. The unmoving body was soaked. His uniform was a shade darker and the blood puddle lightened as it grew in diameter. Half of him wanted to let loose the Maoh, take revenge on the people who reduced them to this. They deserved more than what Yuuri had in mind. A swift painless death was far too merciful compared to the pain the rest would have to endure without that blonde in their lives. But the other half knew that Wolfram would never have wanted Yuuri to kill.

It didn't take too long for the red head to come to a decision.

He grabbed Yuuri's hand, catching the Maoh's dead gaze with a sorrowful gaze of his own. "Yuuri-heika…if you can hear me, listen!"

Yuuri's eyes widened. That blank stare was wiped away as sheer surprise and recollection filtered through.

* * *

><p>A spark of recognition flickered. Wolfram had said the same exact thing to him before, just a day prior to this incident. Not too long ago. Or had it been just mere moments ago? Time was fuzzy for him. It passed so slowly and then it sped nonstop too far ahead. There was no middle ground, not since Wolfram left.<p>

"Heika!" Fredrick cried. It was Fredrick, wasn't it? His ears weren't playing tricks on him, were they? No. Wolfram was face down. He was dead. "It'll be okay."

_"Oh Yuuri…"_ Wolfram whispered softly. _"It'll be okay…"_

_What did I say then?_ Yuuri racked his brain for answers, for that particular memory of his fiery blonde from that particular day. _"Nothing you say is going to change anything! I listened to the Maoh!" That's right._ And now? Was he listening to the Maoh now? His brain was going fuzzy again. His thoughts were like a tangled train wreck: messy and everywhere. Where one idea stemmed, another twisted its way around it.

_"It'll be okay…"_ Wolfram had told him that. Everything would be fine. Everything would be okay in the end.

There was a time, long ago, wasn't there? Where everything was perfect. A shining day with Greta and Wolfram. The three of them together before Yuuri cast the blonde aside, before insanity began to creep up on him unknowingly. He had been so desperate to get rid of his companion and then so frantic to retrieve him. Because of his stupidity Greta played hide and seek with herself in vague hopes of finding her other father, war broke out in Shin Makoku and…and Wolfram…

_"Are you human? Will you break and shatter?"_ That Maoh asked that question long ago and Yuuri didn't have an answer for him then. He was so focused on keeping himself contained, on keeping Greta from harm. _"Face it, you _are _human. By the time we find him you'll have already shattered by then." Ah…so this is what he meant…_ He'd lose himself. Yuuri had lost to himself, himself. What would Wolfram say?

A quirk of the lips brought back the fond memories he locked away. _"Wimp!"_ That fond insult that Yuuri craved to hear again. That's right, that's what Wolfram would have bellowed at the top of his lungs while threatening to skewer him with his sword.

_Wolfram…_

But he was already dead. He was killed by the tides of war that swept his unsuspecting castle up in its chaos.

"It'll be okay. Wolfram…Wolfram just can't be dead." Fredrick said; his voice cracking and wavering. "He promised."

_"You're going to have to trust me. Just trust me!"_ Just trust him. He had to just trust Wolfram. _"Don't listen to that other voice, just listen to me!" But what do I do now Wolf…you're…dead…_

"Just trust in him." There was conviction in the noble's voice, the same conviction and desperation that was in Wolfram's when he said a phrase similar.

Yuuri's gaze looked to the fallen soldier, watching through the curtain of relentless rain with a dull ache in his chest. His gaze lingered before falling back towards his left wrist that held the snug black band. Wolfram had one as well. It symbolized that they were joined together, forever. _"I'm here Yuuri, I'm here." _And he always would be.

Yuuri hardened his resolve, pushing back the distorted image of his Wolfram begging for revenge. _"I'm here Yuuri, I'm here."_ Wolfram was his pillar of strength and he had failed. As a result the structure collapsed and it was up to Yuuri to fix what he broke. _Wolfram…_ Everything was becoming clearer. The red tinted view was disappearing, falling back to its original colors.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered to Fredrick, casting the other a small, painful smile of understanding. Wolfram had said the same thing not too long ago and Yuuri still didn't understand why the blonde had even said it. "It seems I've caused us all a lot of trouble." The monarch released Fredrick and took a step back. "Wolfram most of all." Yuuri looked to the battlefield once again. So many bodies, both enemy and friendly, lay on the blood tainted ground. When he first arrived, he promised a land without wars, now the war had come to his front door with a price he unwillingly paid.

_Maoh…if you really are me, if you really are merging with me…then please, just this once! Please give me the strength to fix our home!_ Yuuri walked closer to his fallen beloved. The wound was deep, but the bleeding had stopped. Carefully and quietly Yuuri took Wolfram into his arms.

Wolfram was pale and his lips were blue. His eyes were clenched tightly as if in pain and the grip on his sword hadn't loosened. Yuuri smiled. _It seems there's hope yet, Wolf._ He hugged the cold body closer to him. All this time the blonde had been comforting him for fear that if he didn't, Yuuri would be lost forever. Now Yuuri was returning the favor, understanding the same exact feelings that Wolfram probably felt. There was life in the small body, faint and fleeting, but there.

_"So you love him."_ Fredrick had stated before. Yuuri had stammered a denial before giving up all together. Now, with the heavy burden forever staining him with an image that will never be forgotten, Yuuri had an answer for the red head. An answer that should have been apparent all those years ago.

"Wolfram…I love you."

A pure power flooded him, filling his tired veins and clearing away the pounding headache that held those tangled thoughts. For the first time in months, Yuuri was free.

The dragons roared and, as the Maoh once said before, "Justice shall be served."


End file.
